Laundry
by aigyuu
Summary: [CHAPTER 9 IS UP] Mingyu ingin mencuci pakaiannya menggunakan jasa Laundry. Dari situ, Wonwoo mengetahui bahwa ia mempunyai tetangga tampan yang merupakan calon arkeolog. Langsung baca aja kkkk [Meanie/Minwon/Mingyu/Wonwoo/Seventeen fic]
1. Awal

LAUNDRY

.

.

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Pagi itu terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang mengangkat sekeranjang besar cucian kotor dari depan rumahnya. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo. Umurnya sudah 21 tahun dan masih pengangguran. Kegiatannya sehari-hari terkadang membantu ibunya untuk mencuci pakaian orang, atau istilah lebih kerennya _Laundry._

"Ibuuuu~ ini berat. Tolong bantu aku" pekiknya saat mengangkat sekeranjang besar cucian kotor itu. Wonwoo merupakan orang yang malas. Tubuh yang tinggi dan sehat itu terlihat rapuh saat mengangkat sekeranjang besar cucian kotor.

"Sudah ibu bilang, kalau tidak kuat mengangkat, kau bisa menariknya di lantai!" Nyonya Jeon yang kuat langsung mengambil alih keranjang itu dan membawanya ke dalam rumah.

"Ibu cerewet sekali, sudah untung aku bantu" gumam Wonwoo pelan sambil menarikan mimic wajahnya.

"APA KAU BILANG?! IBU MENDENGARKAN JEON WONWOO!"

"IBU SANGAT CANTIK. AKU MENCINTAIMU NYONYA JEON"

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Wonwoo akan bangun pukul 12 siang dan langsung menuju dapur untuk mencari makanan.

"Ibuuu~ kenapa tidak ada makanan?" sambil membuka pintu lemari es, Wonwoo berjongkok dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tidak ada makanan sebelum kau mendapat pekerjaan Jeon!" suara sang ibu dari dalam ruang _Laundry._

Sebagai gambaran, rumah Wonwoo cukup besar. Di bagian depan, terdapat pagar hitam besar dengan model garis _horizontal._ Setelah itu, terdapat halaman yang cukup luas. Di sebelah kanan halaman, terdapat taman bunga Nyonya Jeon dan kolam ikan. Lalu memasuki area rumah. Pertama kita akan di sambut oleh ruang tamu, di dindingnya terdapat pigora ukuran A2 dengan tata letak _vertical_ dan memampangkan foto dari keluarga Jeon sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong, Wonwoo mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki, namanya Jeon Bohyuk.  
Kamar Wonwoo terletak di atas. Sendirian. Sedangkan kamar pertama bawah di tempati oleh Bohyuk, lalu kamar kedua bawah ditempati oleh Nyonya dan Tuan Jeon. Di dapur, terdapat dua ruangan. Ruang sebelah kanan di fungsikan sebagai ruang makan dan dapur. Di sebelah kiri, ruang yang cukup luas itu digunakan Nyonya Jeon untuk bisnis _Laundry_ nya.

"Tapi ibuuu~ mencari pekerjaan itu susah. Aku selalu gagal setelah mendaftar kerja" sela Wonwoo yang masih terduduk di depan lemari es.

"Karena kau bodoh"

"Yak! Ibu, aku pintar!" Wonwoo berdiri dan membating pintu lemari e situ lumayan keras dan beranjak menuju kamarnya yang diatas.

Di kamar atas, bisa terbilang istimewa. Wonwoo yang suka mendekorasi ruang, memiliki kesempatan di kamar atas. Saat sampai di atas, bisa dilihat ruang seperti ruang keluarga. Terdapat sofa dengan model yang sangat nyaman berwarna _orange._ Lalu _tumblr lamp_ yan di setiap lampunya terdapat foto _polaroid_ hasil jepretannya maupun foto Wonwoo sendiri. Terdapat tv yang tergantung di dinding itu. Belum lagi _sticker wall_ dengan macam-macam model lalu terdapat rak buku yang tergantung di dinding. Dari tampak luar memang terlihat _feminine._ Tapi, itulah Jeon Wonwoo. Sangat suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Disamping rasa malasnya, tentu.

Di kamar Wonwoo sendiri, masih normal. Cat dinding berwarna biru pastel dan di dalamnya banyak hiasan tema laut. Wonwoo menyukai tema laut karena Tuan Jeon sendiri merupakan seorang Pelayaran. Lebih tepatnya Nahkoda. Ayah Wonwoo sering sekali membawakan barang-barang yang berkaitan dengan laut itu. Bahkan cermin di kamarnya terdapat macam-macam kerang dan rumput laut.

"Harus mencari kerja dimana lagi" gumam Wonwoo sedikit frustasi. Dengan cepat Wonwoo menyambar Laptop berlogo _apple_ itu.

"Lowongan pekerjaan" itulah yang sedang dicari oleh Wonwoo.

Dengan cekatan, Wonwoo mencari dan menemukan yang menarik.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Seoul menyediakan kantor penyedia lowongan pekerjaan" Dengan semangat Wonwoo beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk menuju Kantor Lowongan Kerja itu.

"Ibu~ Aku akan pergi mencari kerja" Wonwoo turun dengan pakaian yang menurut Nyonya Jeon sangat aneh. Kemeja _pastel magenta_ lengan pendek dan terdapat tali dengan motif sedikit berenda. Dan celana _skinny jeans_ berwarna putih tulang. Sepatu Puma model _bow_ berwarna hitam dan _backpack_ hitam."Kenapa berpakaian seperti perempuan Jeon Wonwoo!" Wonwoo mengendus kesal.

"Ini fashion ibuuu~"

"Kau akan melamar kerja di mana?" Tanya Nyonya Jeon.

"Nanti saja aku cerita. Sekarang sedang tidak ada bahan cerita" Wonwoo mengahampiri Nyonya Jeon dan memberi kecupan di pipi wanita berumur 45 tahun itu.

"Aku pergi dulu"

Sudah 1 setengah jam Wonwoo berputar-putar di daerah Myeongdong dan belum menemukan Kantor yang ia tuju.

"Apa aku ditipu?" Wonwoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan maps yang ada di ponsel pintarnya itu.

"Atau aku di tipu maps?" Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya dan menutup ponselnya.

"Baiklah aku akan mencari tanpa maps!" Wonwoo memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana dan berpegang erat ke tas yang ia bawa.

Wonwoo sudah 3 kali berputar di tempat yang sama, dan disaat putaran ke-4 Wonwoo berhasil menemukan gedung berwarna putih yang sendari tadi ia lewati.

"Kenapa bodoh ini mengikutiku sampai sini. Padahal sudah kusuruh dirumah saja"

"Ckk.." Wonwoo berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Wonwoo yang baru saja memasuki gedung itu di sambut oleh _receptionist._

"Namaku Jeon Wonwoo, aku ingin mencari pekerjaan. Yang aku baca, kantor ini menyediakan lowongan kerja kan?"

"Benar. Bisa langsung menuju lantai 4"

"Terima kasih" Wonwoo berjalan menuju _lift_ dan menekan tombol 4. Sebenarnya Wonwoo sedikit takut untuk menaiki _lift_ karena sering melihat film-film dengan adegan horror di _lift._

Sesampainya di lantai 4, Wonwoo langsung menuju meja dengan _placard name_ Choi Seungcheol.

"Selamat Pagi"

"Pagi"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Namaku Jeon Wonwoo, aku mencari pekerjaan yang cocok denganku" Pria bersurai hitam di depannya mengangguk dan mengambilkan secarik kertas yang diketahui itu adalah kertas _form._

"Tolong diisi terlebih dahulu" Wonwoo mengambil kertas itu "Apa kau punya bulpoin?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ini"

"Aku sudah lama tidak menulis, jadi kalau tidak jelas jangan salahkan aku, oke?" Seungcheol mengerutkan dahi nya bingung dengan pemuda aneh yang ada di depannya ini.

Setelah 7 menit mengisi _form_ yang menurut Wonwoo sedikit membingungkan itu, ia menyerahkan kepada Seungcheol.

"Baiklah, disini tertulis keahlian mencuci baju dan…." Jeda sejenak.

"….ahli tidur cepat" Seungcheol menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya. Wonwoo menaik turunkan alisnya dan tersenyum lebar. Mungkin saat ini senyumnya terlihat sangat _creepy._

"Baiklah, pekerjaan apa yang cocok dengan Wonwoo"

Wonwoo menunggu dengan sangat antusias.

"Sepertinya tidak ada…"

"Apa kau punya keahlian lain" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Coba sebutkan pekerjaan apa yang sudah terdaftar disitu" balas Wonwoo.

"Pembersih ikan?"

"Tidak. Aku alergi ikan"

" _Cleaning service?_ "

"Aku alergi debu juga"

"Penjaga perpustakaan?"

"Hmmm….membosankan. Yang lain?"

Begitu terus sampai 20 menit. Dan itu membuat Seungcheol sangat kesal dengan _bunny_ ini.

"Sudah habis. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang cocok denganmu. Silahkan pergi. Terima kasih telah datang" Ucap Seungcheol sedikit menahan marahnya.

"Apa benar-benar tidak bisa? Aku bisa melakukan apapun. Aku janji"

"KAU BERKATA AKU TIDAK BISA INI ITU…"

"Sudahlah, kau pulang saja dan belajar di rumah" untung saja Seungcheol tidak jadi marah-marah di kantor.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Terima Kasih" Wonwoo berpamitan dan beranjak keluar gedung itu.

Saat melihat dompet, Wonwoo menyadari bahwa Ibunya telah menambah uang sakunya. Jadi setelah dari kantor penyedia lowongan kerja itu, Wonwoo langsung berjalan untuk belanja dan mukbang di Myeongdong.

 _Drrrrtttttt…_

 _Drrrrtttttt…_

Wonwoo yang merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar, segara meghentikan langkahnya dan merogoh benda persegi panjang itu.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

"…"

"KAU SUDAH KEMBALI DARI JEPANG?!"

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan kerumahmu, oke?"

Wonwoo menutup sambungan ponselnya dan langsung menuju arah _busway._

Yang menelfon Wonwoo tadi adalah sahabatnya, Hoshi. Wonwoo dan Hoshi berteman baik dari Junior High School. Bahkan, Senior High School mereka juga sama. Hoshi melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Jepang, sedangkan Wonwoo melanjutkan menjadi pengangguran.

Setelah sampai di kompleks Hoshi, Wonwoo dengan semangat berlari menuju rumah berwarna Coklat di kompleks itu.

"HOSHIIIIII~" Panggil Wonwoo dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Tidak bisakah kau menekan bel. Dasar tamu tidak sopan" Lalu muncul lah sosok dengan mata sipit dengan surai berwarna orange.

"HOSHIIIIIII!" Wonwoo dengan refleks langsung memeluk pemuda yang ada di depannya ini.

"Ya-yak, kau membuatku susah bernafas"

" _im sorry"_ Wonwoo langsung melepas pelukannya dan langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Si pemilik rumah bahkan belum mempersilahkan masuk" Hoshi tekekeh pelan melihat tingkah sahabat karibnya yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Aku dengar di Jepang sangat seru. Apa benar begitu?"

Kini Wonwoo sedang ada di kasur Hoshi dengan _ice cream cup orea_ besar di tangannya.

"Ya seperti itulah. Menurutku masih seru di Korea"

"Itu karna kau merindukanku, bukan?" Hoshi langsung melemparkan boneka Tedy ke arah Wonwoo.

"Jadi kau tidak merindukanku?" Wonwoo memasang wajah memelas sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

 _God damn!_

Hoshi langsung berhamburan dan memeluk Wonwoo hingga jatuh di kasur bersprei putih itu.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, Jeon!"

Hubungan mereka benar-benar Sahabat Karib. Namun, sangking dekatnya, banyak yang mengira mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Dengan sifat Wonwoo yang sedikit manja, dan Hoshi si penurut, membuat mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Namun, _tittle_ mereka hanya sebatas _Sahabat karib._ Tidak lebih. Tidak tahu lagi kalau salah satu dari mereka memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari itu.

"Hoshi-ya, aku mau pulang" Hoshi berhenti memberi tanda kemerahan di leher Wonwoo. Sambil membantu mengancingkan kemeja yang sedikit terbuka.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu" Hoshi mengacak-acak surai Wonwoo dan mengajaknya turun untuk mengantarnya kerumah. Sekalian untuk bertemu Nyonya Jeon yang sudah tidak ia temui 4 tahun lamanya.

"Ibuuuuuu~ Aku pulang" Wonwoo memasuki rumahnya dengan suara yang sedikit ramai itu.

"Ibu, lihatlah siapa ini?" Nyonya Jeon keluar dari ruang _Laundry_ nya dan mendapat pemuda bermata sipit dengan rambut _orange_ nya.

"Hoshi" Nyonya Jeon langsung memeluk pemuda itu, sesekali mengelus-elus punggung lebarnya.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak kesini. Apa Jepang sangat nyaman?"

"Masih nyaman di Seoul sebenarnya"

"Masuklah dan duduk sambil menikmati teh dan kue. Akan Ibu buatkan untukmu" Hoshi di persilahkan duduk dan Wonwoo dengan senang hati mengajak sahabatnya itu untuk berbincang-bincang lagi.

"Sebenarnya Won, minggu depan aku harus ke Jepang"

" _are you seriously?"_

"Aku akan bekerja di salah satu perusahaan _design_ disana. Aku telah di kontrak" Hoshi mengucapkannya dengan nada yang pelan dan tidak bersemangat.

" _it's okay Hosh. Don't be sad"_ Wonwoo memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Kau mau ikut bekerja denganku di Jepang?" Wonwoo langsung membulatkan matanya.

"A-Aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan disini. Baru saja aku di terima"

 _You are sucker liar Jeon!_

"Benarkah? Wonwoo telah di terima kerja?!" Tiba-tiba Nyonya Jeon datang sambil membawa 3 cangkir teh dan kue salju.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau tidak jadi pengangguran lagi" Hoshi tertawa renyah.

"Aku dengar tadi kau akan ke Jepang lagi?"

"Benar"

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku senang saat kau disini" itu ucap Nyonya Jeon.

"Tapi aku sudah di kontrak, jadi aku tetap harus mematuhi kontrak itu"

"Itu benar. Kontrak tetaplah kontrak"

Mereka bertiga berbincang asik sambil menikmati suguhan teh dan kue salju. Lalu Wonwoo mengajak Hoshi ke atas untuk berbincang berdua.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini.." Hoshi tiba-tiba membuat atmosfer tegang diatara keduanya.

"Aku menyukaimu Jeon"

"Sejak kita dekat dulu, aku sudah menyukaimu" pengakuan Kwon Hoshi, 21 tahun.

" _I know. Im a gay and you a bisexual"_

"Tapi aku lebih sadar saat hubungan kita memang hanya sebatas sahabat" Wonwoo tetap tidak bersuara dan masih setia memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan pengakuan Hoshi.

"Jadi aku mau berpamitan dan setelah aku beranjak dari tempat ini, aku jamin aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi. Dan aku akan mencari seseorang yang memang juga mencintaiku tanpa memandangku hanya seorang sahabat" mata rubah Wonwoo kini tertumpuk air mata.

"Saat di Jepang, aku bertemu seseorang. Namanya Jihoon. Dia manis, sama sepertimu. Mungkin aku bisa mencintainya" Hoshi tersenyum miring sambil menatap mata Wonwoo.

"Boleh aku meminta satu permintaan?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

" _goodbye kiss?"_

"Kita memang sering berciuman, tapi, untuk kali ini saja, yang terakhir"

Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghapus jarak itu dengan mempertemukan bibir keduanya.

Ciuman perpisahan atau Ciuman kesedihan?

Nampak Hoshi yang meneteskan airmata di sela ciuman hangat itu. Wonwoo mengalungkan kedua

tangannya di leher pemuda bersurai _orange_.

Hoshi melepaskan tautan itu dan memeluk Wonwoo dengan sangat erat.

"Aku akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu. Jika ada kesulitan, kau bisa datang kepadaku" Wonwoo mengangguk lemah sambil membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu.

Sudah satu jam semenjak kepergian Hoshi dari rumahnya. Wonwoo masih setia duduk di sofa orange itu sambil sesekali mengambil _tissue_ untuk membersihkan airmatanya.

" _thanks to loving me"_

Wonwoo berusaha menetralkan lagi pikirannya supaya tidak terlarut dengan keadaan yang mengharu biru.

Memang benar apa kata Hoshi. Wonwoo hanya menganggap Hoshi sebagai Sahabat nya dan tidak lebih. Meskipun mereka terkadang suka _lovey-dovey._

 _Triinnggggg….._

Bel rumah berbunyi, Wonwoo segera turun dan menemui siapa yang bertamu di malam hari.

"Permisi, apa benar ini Jeon Laundry?" Wonwoo terdiam terpaku menatap seorang pria dengan keranjang cucian di tangan besarnya.

"Ya"

"Hmm.. Ini tolong cuci dan setrika sekalian ya" Wonwoo menerima keranjang itu dan mengambil secarik kertas dan bulpoin. Ekspresi Wonwoo tetap sama. Masih terpaku.

"Atas nama siapa kalau boleh tahu?" 

"Kim Mingyu. K-I-M M-I-N-G-Y-U" Pria bernama Kim Mingyu itu tersenyum sekilas.

"Rumahku ada di sebelah rumah ini. Jadi kalau sudah selesai bisa diantar kesana. Dan, bisa kah, lusa sudah selesai? Karena ada baju praktek yang harus ku pakai untuk lusa" Wonwoo mengangguk dan menulis sesuai perkataan Mingyu tadi.

" _kenapa aku baru tahu ada tetangga tampan seperti mingyu?!"_

"baiklah, aku permisi"

"Mingyu-ssi!"

"Ya?"

"Kau suka _messi?_ " Mingyu mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"Sejujurnya aku lebih suka dengan _Wayne Rooney"_ kali ini Wonwoo yang mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ah aku juga suka dia" Wonwoo menjawab dengan canggung.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi"

Setelah kepergian Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung berlari mencari Ibunya.

"Ibuuuuu! Ibuuuu!" Wonwoo memutari rumah itu dan berusaha mencari Nyonya Jeon.

"BERISIK WONWOO!" kini Nyonya Jeon muncul dari arah kamarnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ibu tahu Mingyu?"

"Tahu"

"KENAPA AKU TIDAK TAHU"

"Pelankan suaramu!" Nyonya Jeon menyumpal mulut Wonwoo menggunakan kaos kaki yang ada di tangannya.

"YAK! IBU! KAOS KAKI AYAH BAU" Wonwoo sedikit kesal dengan Ibunya.

"Kenapa dengan Mingyu"

"Aku marah dengan ibu" Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya acuh.

"Baiklah" Belum sempat Nyonya Jeon beranjak, Wonwoo sudah bersuara "Yak! Ibu, marahku sudah selesai" Nyonya Jeon terkekeh pelan, lalu berjalan menuju anak sulungnya itu.

"Mingyu anak sebelah rumah kita kan?"

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Itu karena kau jarang bergaul dengan kompleks sini" Wonwoo mengangguk paham. Memang benar, Wonwoo tidak terlalu suka bersosialisasi dengan tetangga-tetangganya.

"Mingyu tadi menitipkan baju, dia mau laundry"

"Tumben sekali, biasanya anak itu mencuci pakaiannya sendiri"

"Benarkah?" Wonwoo terlihat antusias.

"Mingyu kan senior Bohyuk di Universitas Seoul. Mingyu mengambil fakultas arkeolog"

"Jadi Mingyu calon arkeolog?"

"Sepertinya…"

"Memang ada apa?" Nyonya Jeon bertanya.

"Mingyu sangat tampan" ucap jujur Wonwoo yang membuat Ibunya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kebetulan ibu juga kenal dengan ibunya Mingyu, apa perlu ibu jodohkan?" Wonwoo langsung terkejut dengan pernyataan sang Ibu.

"Aku mau ke kamar Bohyuk" Wonwoo langsung berjalan menuju ke kama Bohyuk dan menutup wajahnya yang merah karena pernyataan mendadak Ibunya.

"Bohyuk~" Wonwoo langsung merangkul adik kesayangannya itu.

"Menyingkirlah Jeon Wonwoo, aku sedang belajar" Wonwoo langsung terduduk di pinggiran kasur Bohyuk.

"Kau rajin sekali"

"Langsunglah _to the point._ Tidak biasanya kau ke kamarku"

"Kau mengenal Mingyu?" Bohyuk yang sebelumnya fokus dengan buku-buku tebal kedokteran itu langsung menoleh ke arah Wonwoo.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya!" Wonwoo melempar boneka minion yang ada di kasur Bohyuk.

"Ya. Aku mengenalnya. Kenapa?" Tanya Bohyuk yang kini fokus lagi di buku-bukunya."Ceritakan tentang Mingyu. Akan ku traktir ice cream nanti"

"Tidak mau, hyung kan pembohong" Wonwoo berkacak pinggang dan berjalan cepat menghampiri adiknya itu.

"Kembailah ke kamarmu. Kalau ingin tahu, cari tahu sendiri" Wonwoo yang merasa diremehkan oleh adiknya itu segera pergi dari kamar yang 'panas' itu.

"Awas kau Bohyuk" gumam Wonwoo kesal.

Wonwoo menatap _creepy_ layar laptopnya. Tidak sia-sia dulu ia belajar tentang cara _hacking information._ Kini Wonwoo dengan mudah mendapat informasi tentang Mingyu.

"Ternyata lebih muda satu tahun"

Wonwoo masih _surfing_ dengan senangnya.

"Jadi dia sudah magang di di pusat cagar budaya Seoul?"

"Sepertinya iya"

"Mingyu sudah pernah ikut penelusuran jejak manusia purba di Jogjakarta, Indonesia ternyata"

"Cukup keren. Pantas saja kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan"

"Wah, ada akun sns nya!" setelah puas dengan _stalking,_ Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya dan memfollow akun sns dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo melihat betapa keren nya hasil jepretan dari Mingyu dan terkagum-kagum dengan caption yang sangat mengena di hatinya itu.

Wonwoo baru ingat, bahwa rumah Mingyu merupakan rumah tingkat. Segera saja Wonwoo keluar dari kamarnya menuju balkon.

Namun nihil.

Wonwoo yang masih memegang ponsel itu tidak sengaja menekan aplikasi kamera. Dengan isengnya Wonwoo mengarahkan kameranya ke rumah sebelah, rumah Mingyu.

" _OH MY GOD!"_ Wonwoo terkejut, ternyata Mingyu sudah ada di balkon rumahnya dengan segelas minuman yang ia pegang.

"Hai" sapa Mingyu.

"O-oh. Hai" Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, berapa umurmu?" Tanya Mingyu sambil menyesap minuman itu secara….. _sexy?_

"21 tahun?"

"Ah, hyung"

"Namamu? Aku belum mengetahui namamu"

"Jeon…"

"Wonwoo"

"Namamu cantik" semburat merah kini menghiasi wajah Wonwoo.

"Aku masuk dulu"

"Oh iya" Wonwoo membalas kaku.

"Tentang _messi._ Aku menyukai _messi"_ ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum sebelum menghilang dari pintu kayu rumahnya.

"YES!" Wonwoo berteriak kegirangan. Wonwoo dengan semangatnya berputar-putar kamarnya dan terus menyerukan "YES" dengan suara yang keras.

" _bunny yang lucu"_ kemudian Mingyu menutup pintu balkon rumahnya.

Hai, _im comeback_ dengan ff baru. Maaf banget buat yang nunggu ff Que Sera-Sera dan ILYFS. Serius, aku lupa jalan cerita selanjutnya gegara deadline yang terus terusan dateng TT kalau kalian punya saran untuk kelanjutannya bisa chat aja di line: aigyuu. Pengen banget ngelanjutin tapi bingung lanjutannya XD

Untuk ff ini kira-kira end apa lanjut ya?


	2. Pekerjaan

Laundry

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Habis gelap, terbitlah terang. Pagi telah tiba, namun Wonwoo masih setia dengan guling dan kasur nyamannya. Alarm yang sudah berbunyi ratusan kali pun tetap tidak membuat _bunny_ itu terbangun, yang ada, Wonwoo malah berimajinasi dengan lagu alarm tersebut.

"Wonwoo bangun" itu suara Nyonya Jeon.

Wonwoo masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Wonwoo-yaa" Nyonya Jeon sedikit menggoyangkan lengan putra sulung nya itu, terkadang mencubit kecil yang terasa sakit di kulit.

"Aw" pekik Wonwoo kesakitan.

"Katanya kau di terima kerja. Kalau begitu kau harus bangun dan berangkat kerja"

" _aku lupa, aku telah berbohong tentang kerja"_

"Baiklah aku bangun"

.

Di meja makan terlihat keluarga manis itu sedang berkumpul. Betapa senangnya ekspresi Tuan Jeon dan Nyonya Jeon menyaksikan kedua putranya tumbuh dengan sangat baik.

"Jadi apa pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Tuan Jeon.

"Nanti saja ceritanya" balas Wonwoo yang membuat bingung Ayahnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, nanti saja. Nanti sepulang dari kerja, aku akan cerita. Saat ini aku masih belum bisa cerita karena memang belum ada cerita" Tuan Jeon melupakan fakta bahwa anak sulungnya terkadang sedikit tidak waras di pagi hari.

"Terserahmu saja"

Bohyuk yang di samping Wonwoo juga hanya mendesah heran kepada kakaknya itu.

"Aku pergi dulu" Bohyuk berpamitan terlebih dahulu karena memang ada kelas pagi yang harus diikuti si calon Dokter itu.

"Ayah" Wonwoo menatap Tuan Jeon yang sedang menyesap kopi hangatnya itu.

"Ya?"

"Apa ayah akan pergi berlayar lagi?"

"Minggu depan" Wonwoo yang terlalu sayang kepada ayahnya itu mendesah kecewa.

"Tidak bisakah ayah bekerja di rumah saja, seperti ibu?"

"Kalau kau sudah bisa bekerja dengan benar dan Bohyuk sudah menjadi dokter resmi, ayah akan berhenti" Wonwoo menatap kosong piring yang ada meja makan. Memikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakan Tuan Jeon.

"Baiklah. Doakan aku, oke?" Wonwoo menyilangkan ibu jari dengan jari telunjuk yang membentuk _love_ kedepan wajah Tuan Jeon.

"Call!" Nyonya Jeon yang melihat itu tertawa senang dengan keluarga kecil yang harmonis itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi dulu. Ayah, Ibu"

.

Wonwoo berbohong tentang pekerjaannya, dan hari ini Wonwoo terduduk di warung internet dan sedang asik memainkan online game di layar komputer itu. Setelah bosan bermain game online, Wonwoo berencana untuk datang kembali ke Kantor Penyedia Lowongan Kerja.

Wonwoo memilih untuk berjalan kaki dengan alas an menghemat uang saku. Setelah sampai, Wonwoo langsung menuju lantai 4 dan bertemu dengan Choi Seungcheol.

"Hai"

"Kau lagi" ucap Seungcheol sedikit frustasi.

"Aku mau mencari pekerjaan" Wonwoo langsung duduk dan menyambar _from_ dan langsung mengisinya.

"Aku sudah bawa bulpoin" sambil menunjukkan bulpoin berwarna _orange._

Seungcheol yang melihat itu hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ini"

Seungcheol terlihat mengeryitkan dahinya. "Keahlian Mencari informasi tanpa bertanya?" Seungcheol menatap ngeri ke arah pemuda yang kini tersenyum lebar itu.

"Begini, Wonwoo-ssi. Kemarin kau baru saja kesini dan tidak ada pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu. Sejujurnya, kalau kau kesini lagi besok dan seterusnya, itu tetap tidak merubah apapun. Karena kau memang sudah mengatakan kalau tidak cocok dengan ini itu" Seungcheol menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

Wonwoo hanya bisa menatap mata pria itu dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tolong lah"

"Tetap tidak bisa"

Wonwoo menunduk lesu.

"Apa disini tidak menyediakan pekerjaan? Aku cukup cakap" Seungcheol dengan segera menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dadanya.

"Tidak. Dan tetap tidak"

"Baiklah" Wonwoo segera berdiri dan berpamitan untuk pergi.

"Tapi, besok aku kesini lagi, oke?"

"Tetap tidak ada pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu Wonwoo-ssi"

"Hanya untuk datang saja, tidak mencari pekerjaan. Biar Ibuku percaya bahwa setiap pagi anaknya berangkat kerja" Seungcheol mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya.

"Ini bukan tempat penitipan!"

"Aku tidak menitipkan diriku disini, aku hanya datang dan tidak lebih!" Seluruh pegawai yang ada di situ menyaksikan keributan yang tak berdasar itu.

"Tetap tidak boleh. Kau bisa pergi mencari ke tempat lain!" Wonwoo menurunkan alisnya tanda tak suka.

"Pokoknya, besok aku tetap akan kesini"

"Terserah kau saja" Seungcheol meraih berkas-berkas yang tertumpuk di samping mejanya itu.

"Aku pergi. Besok aku akan kesini" Wonwoo melangkahkan kaki panjangnya untuk menuju lift dan pergi dari gedung itu.

"Memangnya aku tidak bisa cari pekerjaan apa. Lihat saja kalau sudah dapat!"

.

Wonwoo kini berjalan di sekitar Jongno-gu. Entah apa yang membuatnya berjalan-jalan di tempat _historical_ itu. Lalu saat melihat Gerbang Gwanghwamun, Wonwoo mengingat sesuatu.

" _Itu seperti tempat foto Mingyu di sns nya"_

Wonwoo melupakan fakta bahwa Mingyu sendiri sedang ada tugas magang di Pusat Cagar Budaya di Seoul.

Wonwoo berlalu begitu saja karena memang melupakan fakta itu.

Wonwoo dengan semangatnya berjalan terus tanpa melihat waktu. Sesekali Wonwoo mampir ke sebuah café untuk memesan _ice chocolate_ dan beberapa camilan untuknya sendiri. Wonwoo juga sempat masuk ke dalam toko penjual barang-barang untuk hiasan rumah.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Wonwoo saat melihat box yang saat di buka muncul macam-macam bentuk dan sangat unik menurut Wonwoo.

"Ah, itu _Explosion Box"_ Wonwoo mengangguk dan menaruh lagi barang itu.

Setelah keluar dari toko itu, Wonwoo keluar dengan tote bag yang berisika beberapa hiasan dinding dan _Explosion Box._ Entah itu nantinya akan dibuat apa.

Setelah asik berjalan-jalan dan sedikit berbelanja. Wonwoo menemukan kedai makanan yang menurutnya, asapnya saja sudah memanggil untuk dimakan. Akhirnya di jam 6 sore itu Wonwoo menikmati makan malam sendiriannya di kedai tersebut.

"Bibi, namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku ingin makan sesuatu yang paling enak di kedai ini" Bibi penjual itu tersenyum dengan tingkah konyol Wonwoo yang memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum memesan makanan.

"Duduklah dulu, nanti akan diantarkan makanannya" Wonwoo mengangguk dan menuju kursi yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya mengobrol dengan si Bibi penjual itu.

"Mau air mineral atau soju?" Tanya Bibi kedai.

"Air mineral saja, Ibu tidak memperbolehkan untuk minum soju" lagi-lagi Bibi itu tersenyum dengan tingkah lucu Wonwoo.

"Ini dia. Selamat makan" Bibi itu menghidangkan _Soondubu Jiggae_ dan _Japchae._

"Selamat Makan" ucap Wonwoo untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan Wonwoo tetap asik dengan kegiatan jalan-jalan hingga lupa saat ini pukul berapa da nada di mana dia sekarang.

Jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam, dan Wonwoo masih terus berjalan.

"Aku dimana ini?" Wonwoo baru saja menyadari kalau ia kini terserat di negaranya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Wonwoo mengambil ponsel dengan batrai 17%. Sungguh mengenaskan.

Wonwoo dengan cepat mencari kontak Ibunya.

"IBUUUUUUUU"

Nyonya Jeon yang ada di sebrang telfon itu sedikit terkejut mendengar suara berat itu berteriak sebegitu kencangnya. _"Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu!"_

"IBUU AKU TERSESAT"

" _APA KAU BILANG! BAGAIMANA BISA"_

"Aku tidak tahu daerah ini Ibu. Dari Gerbang Gwanghwamun aku berjalan lurus" Wonwoo terlihat panik karena batrai ponselnya tinggal 13%.

"Di depanku ada took bernama _Paris Baguette._ Ibu cepat jemput aku!" Suara Wonwoo terdengar memelas sekali.

" _Baiklah. Kau tetap disana dan jangan kemana-mana"_

 _Tut….._

 _Tut….._

Wonwoo melihat layar ponselnya yang sudah menghitam dan tidak bisa dinyalakan.

"Kenapa aku bodoh sekali" Wonwoo merutuki kebodohannya itu dan memilih duduk di depan ruko yan telah tutup.

Kawasan di daerah ini cukup sepi, terlihat dari kendaraan yang melintas. Hanya beberapa saja dan setelah itu sepi. Ini bukan Myeongdong maupun Gangnam, terlebih Itaewon. Ini kawasan Jeongneung-Dong. Wonwoo sendiri jarang sekali jalan-jalan jauh dan Wonwoo sendiri termasuk orang yang ceroboh dan suka lupa dengan jalanan.

"Ibu tahu tidak ya tempat ini" harap-harap cemas.

"Apa aku harus jujur mengenai pekerjaanku?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

Setelah menunggu 45 menit, muncul lah Mobil Hyundai Silver yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti di depan toko yang Wonwoo sebut tadi.

Betapa terkejutnya Wonwoo saat sadar, si pria yang turun dari mobil itu bukan ayahnya. Melainkan tetangga tampan yang sempat di eluh-eluhkan tadi malam. Kim Mingyu.

"Oh, hyung disana rupanya" Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan memamerkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Kenapa pria dewasa sepertimu bisa tersesat di Negara sendiri, huh?" Wonwoo hanya diam sambil menundukan kepalanya malu.

" _Apa maksud Ibu menyuruh Mingyu yang menjemputku!"_

"Aku tidak tahu daerah ini makanya aku tersesat" jawabnya polos. Dan Mingyu menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Apa hyung mau berdiri di situ terus?"

"Tidak" dan kini Wonwoo telah masuk di kursi penumpang depan bersama Kim Mingyu. Tetangga tampan, si penyuka _messi._

.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Mingyu memecah keheningan itu.

"Emm…." Wonwoo tampak berpikir.

" _Apa aku harus cerita pada Mingyu?"_

"Ceritalah, aku tidak akan melaporkan pada Bibi Jeon" Wonwoo menatap pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Dari wajahmu terlihat kalau hyung sedang kebingungan" Wonwoo dengan cepat meraba-raba wajahnya. Mingyu terkekeh pelan.

"Ceritalah"

Wonwoo mengambil nafas sejenak dan mulai bercerita mengenai kebohongannya tentang pekerjaan, hingga lupa waktu karena keasikan berjalan.

"Kenapa hyung berbohong?"

"Karena saat itu, temanku mengajakku untuk ke Jepang. Aku tidak mau" Mingyu mengangguk paham.

"Lalu? Apa hyung akan menceritakan pada Bibi kalau pekerjaan ini hanya tipuan?"

"Entahlah" jawab Wonwoo lesu.

"Aku punya ide" Mingyu menepikan mobilnya di trotoar dekat dengan minimarket.

"Bagaimana kalau hyung kerja denganku?" Wonwoo sontak menoleh ke arah pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun dibawahnya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bekerja denganku" Wonwoo masih mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku masih belum paham"

"Apa hyung sangat bodoh?" Tanya Mingyu dan langsung mendapat cubitan keras oleh Wonwoo.

"Saat di sekolah, aku peringkat 5 asal kau tahu!"

"Kalau boleh menyela, sebenarnya aku seperti berbicara dengan anak sekolah umur 17 tahun. Dan rasanya aneh sekali memanggilmu 'Hyung'. Bahkan aku lebih tinggi daripada kau, hyung"

"Nyatanya aku umur 21, bukan 17"

"Iya, aku tahu…"

"Jadi, apa kau mau bekerja denganku?" sekali lagi Mingyu memastikan.

"Pekerjaan seperti apa?"

"Pekerjaan rumah"

"Jadi, kau menyuruhku menjadi pembantu?!" Wonwoo terlihat geram kepada Mingyu.

"Aku hanya menawarkan, hyung kan sudah berbohong kepada Bibi" Wonwoo tampak mempertimbangkan tawaran Mingyu.

"Apa tidak ada yang lebih bagus dari pembantu?"

"Aku tidak menyebutmu sebagai pembantu"

"Tapi aku suka malas" Mingyu membuat pose berpikir dengan menggaruk dagu yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana dengan Laundry?" kali ini Wonwoo yang bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bekerja dirumahku tapi hanya mencucikan pakaianku saja. Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk dan aku sering kelelahan untuk mencuci baju-baju kotorku" Wonwoo tampaknya setuju dengan tawaran yang baru.

"Lalu, aku harus bercerita apa tentang pekerjaanku kepada Ibu? Misal, Ibu ingin tahu tempatku bekerja?"

"Bilang saja kepada Bibi kalau kau pegawai Café di Rutos Café. Itu milik temanku, jadi kau bisa menggunakan alamat itu untuk tambahan kebohonganmu hyung"

"Baiklah aku setuju" Mingyu tersenyum senang.

"Kau bisa bekerja dari puku 3 hingga 9 malam. Kalau kerja di rumahku, kau tidak akan tersesat seperti ini"

"Kau mengataiku?" Wonwoo lagi-lagi menurunkan alisnya dan memasang ekspresi garangnya.

"Tidak. Ayo kita pulang"

.

Lengkap sudah daftar kebohongan Wonwoo. Pura-pura kerja, hingga mendapat pinjaman nama untuk melengkapi data kebohongannya itu. Setelah sampai dirumah, Mingyu hanya menitipkan salam untuk Bibi Jeon melalui Wonwoo, karena Mingyu buru-buru ada urusan mendadak.

Wonwoo memasuki rumah dengan sangat pelan-pelan. Takut sang Ibu memergokinya dan menanyai ribuan pertanyaan yang malas untuk dijawabnya. Namun, Dewi Fortuna tidak memihak kepada Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" itu suara sang Ayah.

" _Mati aku!"_

"O-oh, hai ayah" Wonwoo memasang senyum selebar-lebarnya.

"Cepat masuk!" Wonwoo yang sangat takut dengan Ayahnya itu langsung masuk dan langsung disambut Ibu dan Bohyuk di ruang tamu.

"Duduk" Wonwoo langsung duduk di sebelah Bohyuk yang sibuk dengan PSP nya.

"Jadi begini, ibu, ayah. Aku tadi terlalu bersemangat saat pulang kerja, hingga aku lupa kalau aku berjalan terlalu jauh dan akhirnya tersesat" Wonwoo menjelaskan terlebih dahulu sebelum disuruh. Nyonya Jeon langsung berjalan menuju putra sulungnya dan memeluk pemuda berzodiak _Cancer_ itu.

"Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" suara sang Ibu bergetar menahan tangis.

"Ibu jangan menangis" Wonwoo dengan cepat memeluk Ibunya dan menghapus airmata mata indahnya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu merepotkan? Kalau memang kau merasa susah, kau bisa membantu Ibu dirumah saja"

"Tidak ibu. Aku akan kerja agar ayah bisa dirumah dan tidak memikirkan kapal dan laut lagi" Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Tuan Jeon yang bisa dilihat menangis dalam diam, mungkin?

Nyonya Jeon melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi si putra sulung itu.

"Kau tahu, Ibu dan Ayah sangat mencintaimu?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu ayo kita makan bersama sambil merayakan kau telah kerja"

"Jadi kalian belum makan malam?"

"Menunggu kau bodoh" itu suara Bohyuk.

"Ibu kenapa aku dipanggil bodoh terus~" manja sekali Jeon Wonwoo.

"Karena kau memang bodoh" itu suara Tuan Jeon dan diangguki oleh istrinya.

"Kalian semua jahat. Aku marah" Wonwoo langsung melepas tangan Ibunya dan berjalan dengan menghentakan kakinya kesal.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat kelaparan Jeon Wonwoo"

"Tidak jadi. Marahku sudah selesai" Wonwoo memutar arah menuju dapur dan diikuti oleh Tuan Jeon beserta Istri dan Bohyuk beserta PSP.

"Oh iya, Mingyu dimana?"

"Kata Mingyu, tolong titipkan salam kepada Bibi Jeon" sahut Wonwoo dari arah dapur.

"Tolong salamkan balik"

.

Wonwoo sangat senang sekali dengan keluarga yang ia punya. Orangtua yang pengertian dan penyayang, meskipun suka membully dirinya. Dan semua yang telah terjadi. Wonwoo sangat bersyukur sekali.

Di kamarnya, Wonwoo mulai membuka tote bag yang ia bawa tadi dan memasang dekorasi lucu itu di kamarnya. Ada stiker dinding, lalu _dream catcher_ dan beberapa barang-barang unik lainnya.

Di sela-sela kegiatan mendekorasi kamar, Wonwoo mendengar suara seperti ada seseorang yang memanggil dirinya. Segeralah Wonwoo keluar menuju balkon dan mendapati Mingyu tengah ada di balkon rumahnya juga.

"Kau memanggilku?" Mingyu menggeleng.

" _Padahal, aku berharap kau yang memanggilku tadi"_

"Iya aku yang memanggilmu, hyung" Wonwoo terkejut lagi.

"Kau benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran orang ya" Mingyu terkekeh mendengar penuturan pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun di atasnya itu.

"Kemarilah. Kau tidak ingin melihat tempat kerjamu, hyung?"

"Tapi ini sudah malam. Aku harus tidur" Wonwoo memasang ekspresi lucu.

"Oh! Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan ke rumahmu" Wonwoo yang saat itu berpakaian piyama putih dengan motif polkadot kecil berwarna _navy_ langsung turun kebawah menemui Ibunya. Mingyu yang melihat itu hanya bisa menaikan pundaknya dan berjalan kebawah, berharap Wonwoo menepati kata-katanya.

"Ibuuuu~" Wonwoo memasuki kamar Ibunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau ke rumah Mingyu"

"Ini sudah malam"

"Aku mau menyampaikan pesan dari Ibu. Kan tadi Ibu menitipkan salam balik. Aku harus menyampaikannya sebelum terlambat Ibu~" Nyonya Jeon menggelengkan kepalanya pusing.

"Baiklah. Hanya 15 menit. Cepat kesana dan langsung kembali"

"Oke" Wonwoo buru-buru keluar dari kamar Ibunya.

Wonwoo langsung berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki dan menekan bel rumah tetangga sebelah, Mingyu.

"Benar-benar datang" Mingyu yang jangkung itu datang dari pintu rumahnya dan membukakan pagar untuk Wonwoo.

Sang pemilik rumah belum menyuruh Wonwoo masuk, namun pemuda ajaib itu langsung masuk kedalam rumah Mingyu.

.

"Jadi, besok aku akan kerja disini?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ya, betul sekali" Mingyu menyediakan coklat hangat untuk 2 orang.

"Aku hanya memiliki waktu 15 menit. Karena aku harus kembali…"

"Jadi, hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan? Apa tidak ada yang lain?"

"Hyung kesini tanpa alas kaki?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

Hening.

"Tidak ada lagi?"

"Minumlah" Wonwoo langsung menyambar gelas putih itu dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Hyung sangat kehausan?"

"Waktuku tinggal 12 menit lagi"

"Emm… Kenapa waktu itu hyung bilang 'Apa kau menyukai _messi?'_ "

BOOM.

"A-ah. Itu hanya perumpamaan saja, saat kita ingin berkenalan dengan seseorang"

"Jadi hyung ingin berkenalan denganku?" Tanya Mingyu sedikit menggoda.

"Iya" Wonwoo menunjukan senyum yang manis.

 _Bunny sangat lucu!_

"Kau sangat jujur sekali ya, hyung" Mingyu menggambil gelas berisikan coklat hangat itu dan meminunya dengan santai.

"Kalau bohong hidungku akan panjang"

"Tapi hyung sudah berbohong kepada Bibi Jeon"

"Lihatlah hidungku, ini sudah bertambah panjang 0,0001 milimeter" Mingyu tertawa dengan lelucon _renyah_ oleh Jeon Wonwoo.

"Manisnya" Mingyu mengacak-acak surai kecoklatan itu.

"Ibuku sering bilang kalau aku memang manis. Bohyuk tidak"

"Siapa itu Bohyuk?"

"Dia adikku. Dia juga kuliah di Universitas Seoul" Mingyu mengangguk paham.

"Kenapa hyung tidak kuliah?"

"Karena aku tidak terlalu suka belajar dengan aturan. Aku lebih suka belajar dengan caraku sendiri. Karena aku tipe orang yang sedikit bebas? Mungkin"

"Itu bagus. Sekolah bukan berarti paksaan. Tapi kemauan dan keinginan"

"Betul sekali" Wonwoo tersenyum manis lagi.

"Baiklah, hyung boleh pulang. Waktunya mungkin sudah habis" Wonwoo berdiri dan menyuruh Mingyu berdiri juga.

"Selamat malam" tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu dan meletakan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda bermaga Kim itu.

Mingyu terdiam mematung mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok" Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dari rumah yang sunyi itu. Tanpa Wonwoo ketahui, jantung pemilik rumah, telah berdetak tidak karuan.

" _selain lucu dan polos, bunny juga sedikit agresif dan nakal?"_

.

Haiii, update lagi XD  
Mumpung idenya lancer, langsung tulis ajasih, daripada ntar lupa.  
Makasih buat yang udah follow,fav,review. Dan teruntuk pembaca gelapku/? Terima kasih banyakkkkk  
End/Lanjut nih? hehehehee.


	3. Seungcheol, Bohyuk & Mingyu

Laundry

Mingyu x Wonwoo

.

Malam itu menyisakan memori tersendiri bagi Kim Mingyu. Detak jantungnya masih belum stabil. Yang Mingyu pikirkan adalah, bagaimana bisa Wonwoo dengan enaknya memeluk dirinya tanpa ada rasa canggung.

Ada 2 kemungkinan. Kemungkinan satu, Wonwoo menyukainya. Kemungkinan kedua, Wonwoo terbiasa melakukan _skinship._ Entahlah mana yang benar, Mingyu sendiri juga tidak mau terlalu percaya diri bahwa Wonwoo menyukainya, mungkin?

 _Drrrtttt…_

 _Drrrtttt…_

Pukul 12 malam, dan Mingyu mendapat panggilan suara dari Ayah nya.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

"… _.."_

"Baik-baik saja _appa_ , masih ada 1 bulan lagi waktu magangku"

"… _.."_

" _Appa_ mau kerumah?"

"… _.."_

"Baiklah. Pukul 7 aku tunggu"

Mingyu menutup sambungan telfon itu dan beranjak menuju kasur _king size_ nya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat malam…"

" _Bunny"_

.

Pagi itu di kediam keluarga Jeon cukup ramai. Pasalnya, tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, Jeon Wonwoo sudah bangun dan sudah berpakaian rapi. Bahkan Wonwoo menyiapkan peralatan makan dan membangunkan Ayah, Ibu nya dan Bohyuk.

"Ibu! Ayah! Bangun" Wonwoo memainkan lampu yang ada di kamar dengan menekan kebawah dan keatas sambil meloncat-loncat dan meneriakan "Ibu! Ayah! Bangun" sampai Nyonya Jeon terbangun karena kerusuhan putra sulungnya itu.

"Bisakah kau membangunkan dengan sopan!"

"Ayo bangunnn" Wonwoo masih melakukan hal seperti tadi.

"Berisik" kini Tuan Jeon melemparkan guling berwarna putih itu dengan keras ke arah Wonwoo.

"Ayah! Ayo bangun" Wonwoo memunggut guling tadi dan membawanya keluar dari kamar. Sasaran berikutnya adalah Bohyuk.

"Bohyuk~" namun tidak terlihat Bohyuk di kamarnya.

"Apa sudah bangun" monolognya sendiri.

"Kenapa kemari?" Bohyuk tiba-tiba muncul dari arah kamar mandi dan hanya menggenakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Keadaan Bohyuk kali ini _Half Naked._

"Ternyata adikku sudah bangun"

 _AMBIGU._

"Keluar sana!" Bohyuk mendorong pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yak! Kasar sekali" Wonwoo melepas tangan Bohyuk yang ada di bahunya.

"Awas kau!" Wonwoo dengan cepat mengambil ujung handuk yang dipakai Bohyuk dan menariknya, lalu Wonwoo berlari menuju dapur.

"Sialan kau hyung!" Bohyuk dengan cepat memungut handuk itu dan menutup kamarnya. Bohyuk berencana untuk membeli _passcode_ untuk kamarnya, agar tidak diganggu terus oleh Wonwoo.

"Ini perlu pengamanan ekstra!"

.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali dan menyiapkan semua ini?" Tanya Nyonya Jeon.

"Aku akan kerja!" jawab Wonwoo semangat.

"Bukannya kemarin juga kerja?" itu suara Tuan Jeon.

"Ke-kemarin kan baru pertama, jadi hanya survey tempatnya dan tidak serius bekerja. Tapi hari ini aku akan serius bekerja" alasannya. Dan mendapat 'OH' dari Bohyuk, Nyonya Jeon dan Tua Jeon.

"Aku pukul 9 akan pergi ke sesuatu tempat terlebih dahulu, lalu berangkat ke tempat kerja"

"Hati-hati dan jangan tersesat lagi! Apa kau suka dijemput Mingyu, huh?" Wonwoo tersedak susu coklat hangat akibat perkataan Ibunya barusan.

"Tidak usah terkejut seperti itu" Nyonya Jeon mengambil tissue dan membersihkan tumpahan susu yang ada di wajah anaknya itu.

"Sayang, anakmu ini suka dengan Mingyu"

"IBU" Wonwoo mencicit pelan dan melotot ke arah Ibunya. Dan Tuan Jeon tampak tak menanggapi. Karena, Tuan Jeon memang sedikit _protect_ terhadap anaknya. Banyak sekali aturan yang harus dilewati anaknya dan calon pasangannya jika mereka berdua akan berpacaran maupun menikah.

"Aku dengar, Bohyuk punya pacar?" ucap polos Wonwoo dan langsung mendapat injakan kaki dari sang adik.

"Apa benar Bohyuk?" Tanya Tuan Jeon selidik. Bohyuk hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya menatap kosong piring itu.

"I-iya benar"

"Sudah berapa lama?"

Bohyuk tampak memainkan bibirnya gelisah. "3 bulan"

"Cukup lama. Kau harus fokus untuk lulus dan kerja sebagai dokter resmi. Baru kau bisa memikirkan pacarmu itu. Untuk saat ini, tolong fokus terhadap masa depanmu" Wonwoo menatap kasihan terhadap Bohyuk.

" _Kenapa aku bodoh membahas hal ini!"_

"A-ah, suasananya semakin tegang saja. Kalau begitu aku dan Bohyuk akan pergi terlebih dahulu" Wonwoo berpamitan dan langsung meraih tangan Bohyuk untuk keluar dari rumah.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Wonwoo khawatir. Namun, Bohyuk langsung menuju mobilnya. "Kau mau ikut?" tawarnya, dan Wonwoo langsung ikut masuk ke mobil.

Bohyuk menjalankan mobilnya cukup pelan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Maafkan aku" sesal Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa hyung" Wonwoo terkejut dengan pernyataan pasrah adiknya itu.

"Benar kata ayah, aku harus fokus terlebih dahulu" ucap Bohyuk pasrah.

"Fokus bukan berarti kau harus melepaskan apa yang kau dapat"

"Kalau memang pacarmu mencintaimu, pasti dia akan menunggu sampai kau benar-benar sukses. Dari sini juga kau bisa melihat kesetiannya"

"Kenapa hyung bisa bijak? Salah minum?"

"Yak!" Bohyuk tertawa dan disusul Wonwoo yang juga ikut senang dengan itu. Wonwoo bersyukur adiknya bisa memikirkan semua itu dengan kepala dingin.

"Tolong turunkan aku di halte depan"

Bohyuk menepikan mobilnya. "Hati-hati dan semangat Jeon Bohyuk!" Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya dan menyuguhkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Ayay Captain!"

.

Kini Wonwoo sedang berjalan menuju bangunan di daerah Myeongdong yang sudah 2 kali di datanginya.

"Hai" sapa Wonwoo kepada _receptionist._

"A-ah hai" Wonwoo langsung berjalan menuju lift dan menekan angka 4.

Dan disini, Wonwoo yang menggunakan t-shirt dipadukan dengan jacket bomber beserta ripped jeans itu berjalan ke arah meja dengan placard Choi Seungcheol.

"Hai" Seungcheol langsung terkejut melihat pemuda ini untuk ketiga kalinya.

"ARGHH" geramnya dengan nada yang tidak terlalu keras.

"Aku datang lagi"

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aku hanya datang, menemuimu?"

"Aku tidak suka di temui"

"Tapi aku yang suka" Seungcheol mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Bukan suka dalam artian cinta. Aku lebih suka dengan Mingyu" Wonwoo mendorong kursinya agar bisa lebih mendekat.

"Kami bukan penyedia jasa curhat" jawab Seungcheol tegas.

"Sekali saja, besok aku sudah tidak datang kesini lagi" terlihat air muka Seungcheol sedikit kecewa, mungkin?

"Aku sudah diterima bekerja, aku bekerja dengan Mingyu. Pria yang ku suka"

"Tapi sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu aku suka atau tidak dengan Mingyu"

"Karena baru saja mengenal, mungkin belum. Tapi tidak tahu kalau nanti"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Seungcheol menanggapi curhatan Wonwoo itu.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak seberapa yakin dengan perasaan ku" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu!" Wonwoo membulatkan matanya.

"Seperti apa?" Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Seperti itu" Seungcheol menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menunjuk wajah Wonwoo. Pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu malah menjulingkan matanya.

"Hentikan" Desah Seungcheol kesal.

"Kenapaaaaa~" nada bicara Wonwoo terdengar sangat imut. Percayalah. Meskipun memiliki suara yang berat, suaranya saat sedang manja sangatlah lucu.

"Kau sudah besar, kau tidak bisa bertingkah bodoh di depan umum. Kalau kau bertingkah bodoh di depan pacarmu yang bernama Mingkyu atau Mingu itu tidak apa" jelasnya.

"Kupikir kau menyukaiku juga" Wonwoo tersenyum jahil sambil menggerakan bibirnya lucu.

"TIDAK!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, _ahjussi"_

"Apa kau bilang?"

" _Ahjussi~"_

"Aku masih 23 tahun"

"Tetap saja aku lebih muda darimu, dan kau lebih tua dariku"

"Terserahmu saja. Sana pergi kerja" usir Seungcheol.

"Kau tidak merindukanku nantinya?" Tanya Wonwoo lalu mengambil kertas kosong dan menuliskan sesuatu.

"Tidak akan"

"Ini" Wonwoo menyerahkan kertas yang berisikan biodata lengkap beserta warna kesukaan, film kesukaan, makanan kesukaan, dan sns.

"Kalau kau merindukanku atau kau ingin memberiku hadiah ulangtahun, kau bisa lihat di daftar itu" Wonwoo tersenyum menyerahkan kertas itu.

"Aku pergi dulu" Wonwoo berpamitan sopan dengan membungkukan badan 90 derajat.

"Jangan merindukanku yaa~" Seungcheol bergidik ngeri dengan tingkah bodoh Wonwoo.

" _Apa waktu kecil, kepalanya pernah terbentur sesuatu? Kenapa bisa seperti itu" –_ Choi Seungcheol.

.

Saat ini, jam menunjukan pukul 11 siang. Jam kerja Wonwoo pukul 3 sore. Jadi masih ada waktu 4 jam untuk bersenang-senang di luar. Wonwoo memilih untuk datang di café yang ada di dekat Kantor Penyedian Lowongan Kerja itu.

"Hai, namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku memesan _Cheese Cake_ dan _Chococino Latte"_

"Totalnya 25 won" Wonwoo mengeluarkan dompet berwarna coklat tua dengan motif paris di bagian depan.

"Ini pesanannya" Wonwoo membawa nampan berisikan pesanan itu menuju meja yang berada di samping kaca pembatas antara café dan luar.

"Cukup bagus view nya" Wonwoo mendudukan tubuhnya dan mulai memakan _Cheese Cake_ yang lembut itu.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu disana.

" _Bohyuk. Kelasmu sudah selesai? Temani aku di café depan kantor penyedia lowongan kerja, oke?"_ Kurang lebih itulah isi ketikan pesan yang ditujukan kepada adiknya.

" _Ya"_ itulah balasan Bohyuk.

Wonwoo sambil menunggu adiknya itu, mulai membuka-buka snsnya. Dan tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran untuk _stalking_ sns Mingyu. Wonwoo merasa senang, di sela kegiatan _Stalking,_ Café ini memutar lagu yang ia suka.

IU – Palette (Feat. G-Dragon)

Di kegiatan _Stalking_ itu tiba-tiba muncul pemberitahuan bahwa Mingyu baru saja mengupload foto baru. Buru-buru Wonwoo mengechek dan meninggalkan komentar disitu.

Sedikit bocoran, foto yang di upload Mingyu adalah Senja.

" _Kelak akan ada sore yang begitu sepi, dan satu persatu kenangan akan mulai kau ingat kembali. Maka ketika kenangan itu menyentuhku, kau akan tersenyum dan mengerti karena apa kau tersenyum"_

Wonwoo mengeryitkan dahinya bingung memahami maksud caption dari foto itu. Belum sempat Wonwoo berkomentar, Mingyu sudah menghapus postingan tersebut.

"Yah. Tidak asik" Wonwoo bergumam sendiri sambil membanting pelan ponselnya ke meja.

"Kenapa hyung?" Wonwoo dikejutkan oleh kedatangan tiba-tiba adiknya itu.

"Tidak apa. Kau sudah datang?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Bohyuk langsung mengambil duduk di depan kakaknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu minum bersama"

"Oh" Bohyuk mengambil sendok _Cheese Cake_ dan mulai menyendokan beberapa untuk dirinya.

"Oh iya, aku dengar dari teman-temanku, Mingyu hyung akan dikirim ke Indonesia lagi untuk penelitian lanjutan" Wonwoo tersedak mendengar berita yang tidak begitu mengenakan itu.

"Penelitian?"

"Wajar saja, mereka pasti akan lebih sering melakukan penelitian untuk bahan skripsinya. Dan juga Ayah Mingyu hyung, Dosen Arkeologi di Universitas Seoul" Bohyuk merebut minuman di tangan Wonwoo.

"Rumornya, Mingyu hyung sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan arkeologi, tapi karena Ayahnya seorang Dosen Arkeologi, makanya Mingyu hyung juga ikut terjun ke dunia Arkeolog"

"Sejak kapan kau suka bergossip?" Wonwoo mencubit pelan lengan Bohyuk.

"Hyung mau informasinya juga kan?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, dengarkan saja dan jangan berkomentar"

Dan di siang itu kakak-beradik itu sedang berbincang tentang Mingyu. Bahkan, Wonwoo juga sempat menyinggung gadis yang disukai adiknya itu. Namanya, kalau tidak salah Bae Sungyeon. Dari cerita yang di dapat Wonwoo, sepertinya Seungyeon merupakan wanita yang baik. Dilihat juga dari cara Bohyuk saat menceritakan gadis itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia.

.

Mingyu sedang menyusun laporan di perpustakaan bersama Seokmin. Seokmin merupakan teman Mingyu selama di Universitas ini. Seokmin juga merupakan anak yang asik dan mudah bergaul. Selain itu, Seokmin sangat pintar dalam pelajaran Arkeologi, itu karena minatnya yang sangat besar di bidang ini.

"Jadi kau akan berangkat ke Indonesia lagi?" Mingyu hanya mengangguk sambil fokus dengan laporannya.

"Kali ini dimana?"

"Katanya di Situs Manusia Purba Sangiran" Seokmin paham. Seokmin tahu betul tempat-tempat situs peninggalan sejarah di seluruh dunia.

"Berapa lama?"

"2 minggu"

"Cukup lama dari sebelumnya"

"Ya begitulah. Untuk mendapat informasi yang lebih akurat. Itu belum di tambah kalau aku menemukan fosil. Itu bisa menghabiskan 1 bulan bahkan lebih"

"Apa ini suruhan Ayah mu lagi?" Mingyu menghentikan jari-jarinya yang menari diatas laptop silvernya.

"Ya" Seokmin mengangguk lagi.

"Aku kasihan sekali padamu. Seharusnya ini tidak bisa dipaksakan"

" _Appa_ orang yang sedikit keras kepala"

"Ngomong-ngomong, _appa_ nanti malam akan ke rumahku" Seokmin menatap kawannya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak tahu"

"Aku harap berita baik" Mingyu tersenyum dan melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya itu sebelum di kumpulkan pukul 3. Saat melihat jam, menunjukan pukul 2:32. Masih ada 28 menit untuk mengerjakannya.

.

Wonwoo telah keluar dari café dan mulai berjalan menuju jalan pintasan untuk kerumah Mingyu. Hal ini menghindari hal-hal yang tidak ingin terjadi, misal, ketahuan Ibu, ketahuan Ayah, ataupun ketahuan Bohyuk. Itu semua tidak boleh terjadi. Jadi Wonwoo memutar arah dan melewati jalan pintasan.

Waktu di jam tangan pemuda kurus itu menunjukan pukul 3:05. Mingyu pasti sudah di rumah. Wonwoo dengan cepat menekan bel dengan berulang kali. Dan munculah pemuda jangkung dengan pakaian santainya.

Baru saja Mingyu membukan gerbang, Wonwoo langsung menerobos masuk dan bubu-buru ke dalam rumah Mingyu.

"Dasar" kekeh Mingyu.

Saat di dalam, Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya sambil melepas sepatu.

"Kau tidak punya alas kaki? Aku lupa tidak membawa" Mingyu berjalan menuju lemari yang ada di sekitar ruang itu.

"Aku hanya punya ini" Mingyu melemparkan sandal yang dibalut bulu-bulu halus dan terdapat motif _bunny._ Terlebih lagi, warna sandal itu pink pastel.

"Kenapa kau punya sandal dengan bentuk seperti ini" Wonwoo terlihat mengamati sandal yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Sengaja aku belikan untukmu, hyung" Wonwoo membelalakan matanya.

" _Are you seriously?"_ dan mendapat anggukan dari Mingyu.

"Tapi kenapa pink?!"

"Karena hyung cocok sekali menggunakan sesuatu yang berwarna pink"

"Aku piker aku lebih cocok dengan warna biru tua. Terlihat _Manly"_ Mingyu tersedak.

"Apa hyung bilang? _Manly?"_ Wonwoo mengangguk mantap.

"Tidak salah?"

"Apanya yang salah?!" jawab Wonwoo tak terima.

"Tidak jadi" Mingyu langsung mendudukan tubuh jangkungnya di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Kau mau mengataiku seperti wanita begitu?! Ibu dan Bohyuk juga sering mengatakan seperti itu"

"Benarkah? Kita sepemikiran berarti" Wonwoo tampak kesal. Orang di sekelilingnya selalu mengatai Wonwoo seperti wanita, padahal aslinya Wonwoo juga sama seperti laki-laki pada umumnya.

"Aku membencimu!" Wonwoo melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan memunggungi Mingyu.

"Tidak apa kau membenciku, tapi kau tetap kerja kan?"

"Benciku sudah selesai. Aku akan kerja" Wonwoo dengan PD nya melangkah menuju dapur dan tidak menemukan mesin cuci sama sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebelum hyung datang, Bibi Jeon telah kesini mengantar pakaian kemarin"

"untung tidak ketahuan" Wonwoo menggaruk pelan hidung yang tidak gatal itu.

"Dimana aku bisa mencuci?" Mingyu berdiri dan mengajak Wonwoo ke kamarnya untuk menunjukan tempat pakaian kotor lalu tempat untuk mencuci. Mesin cuci Mingyu ternyata terletak di sebelah kulkasnya. Mesin Cuci itu malah tidak terlihat seperti mesin cuci.

"Kau kaya ya, bisa membeli mesin cuci seperti itu"

"Tidak juga" kini Mingyu menunjukan cara kerja dari mesin cuci ini. Cukup mudah sebenarnya. Sangat mudah malahan. Semua sudah teratur di dalam tombol-tombol itu.

"Kenapa kau malas, padahal ini sangat mudah"

"Berhenti berkomentar hyung, kau sendiri juga malas" Wonwoo langsung diam.

"Baiklah. Selamat bekerja. Aku ada di kamar kalau kau mencari…"

"..dan, _Appa_ ku akan datang pukul 7. Hyung bisa pulang jam 7 atau sebelum jam 7" Wonwoo mengangguk dan mulai mencuci pakaian yang lumayan banyak untuk ukuran pemuda yang tinggal sendiri.

Di kamar, Mingyu tampak sedang mengemasi beberapa pakaian untuk dimasukan kedalam koper silver besarnya.

Setelah mengemasi pakaian, Mingyu memilih untuk tidur karena sangat mengantuk sekali sejak tadi pagi. Di sisi lain, Wonwoo masih sibuk dengan mesin cuci _automatic_ itu. Sesekali Wonwoo memegangi perutnya karena lapar. Yang benar saja, setelah sarapan pagi, saat siang Wonwoo hanya memakan _Cheese Cake_ dan itupun dibagi bersama Bohyuk.

"Apa Mingyu tidak ada makanan?" monolognya sendiri sambil membuka kulkas yang menurut Wonwoo keren itu. Bagaimana bisa, sekali sentuh saja, kulkas itu tiba tiba bergerak bergeser sendiri.

"Mingyu benar-benar anak orang kaya" monolognya lagi lalu mencari makanan yang kira-kira bisa dihidangkan dengan cepat. Namun, Wonwoo tidak menemukannya, yang ada hanya sayur mentah dan beberapa daging dan ikan.

"Kenapa Mingyu pelit sekali tidak menyediakan makanan instan, ramyeon sekalipun?" Wonwoo menutup pintu kulkas dengan kecewa dan berjalan ke arah kamar Mingyu.

"Mingyu"

"Mingyu"

"Mingyu"

Tetap tidak ada balasan. Wonwoo langsung saja masuk di kamar itu dan menemukan Mingyu sedang tertidur pulas. Wonwoo dengan langkah hati-hati mendekat di samping kasur itu.

Wonwoo tampak tersenyum jahil, lalu muncullah ide 'Bagaimana Membangunkan Seseorang dengan Cara yang Sopan?'

Wonwoo mendudukan lututnya di lantai dan mendekat ke arah Mingyu, kemudian kedua tangan Wonwoo bergerak menuju alis tebal pemuda bermarga Kim itu. Di usapnya kedua alis itu dengan ibu jarinya. Kedua tangannya juga menangkup wajah Mingyu. Wonwoo mengusap alis itu dengan tempo pelan dan teratur. Sambil sesekali Wonwoo meniup-niup di depan wajah Mingyu.

"Bangun~"

"Bangun~"

"Bangun~"

Merasa tidak ada perubahan, Wonwoo pun melepaskan kedua tangannya. Tapi, dengan tiba-tiba tangan Mingyu terangkat dan menahan tangan Wonwoo untuk pergi dari wajahnya.

"Teruskan lah, aku suka" ucap Mingyu serak dan masih memejamkan matanya, senyum manis itu tertanggal di sela-sela jawabannya.

Wonwoo malu. Malu sekali. Semburat merah di pipinya membuat Wonwoo seperti memakai _blush-on._

"Tapi aku lapar, nanti saja saat kau mau tidur" Mingyu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Aku pegang janjimu" Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Wonwoo menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Duduklah, akan aku masakan" Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo duduk di depan pantry dapur.

"Pantas saja, saat melihat isi kulkasmu, isinya sayur dan daging semua. Ternyata kau masak sendiri?" Mingyu tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang kiranya bisa dibuat.

"Aku akan membuat _Bulgogi_ dan _Dakjjim_ " Wonwoo mengangguk dan menyatuhkan jari tangannya dan membuatnya tumpuan dagu.

"Aku boleh memfotomu?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak boleh" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mingyu yang melihat itu terkekeh pelan sambil melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Aku tidak suka difoto"

"Benarkah?"

"Eum.."

Wonwoo beranjak sebentar untuk mengeringkan cucian tadi dan kembali lagi.

"Aku sudah kembali"

"Iya, aku tahu hyung" Mingyu dengan cekatan menghidangkan _Bulgogi_ dan _Dakjjim_ dengan sangat cantik.

"Wow" Wonwoo hanya bisa berdecak kagum sambil mengangkat sumpitnya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Melihatmu saja aku sudah kenyang" sambil menambahkan senyuman manis.

"Itu pernyataan terbohong"

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Itu seperti 2 pasang kekasih yang saling berujar 'Aku memakan cintamu' namun di pagi hari, mereka masih makan nasi. Itu pernyataan terbohong asal kau tahu" Wonwoo menjelaskan sambil sesekali menyumpitkan hidangan makanan yang menurutnya enak sekali.

"Hyung bisa saja" Mingyu mengacak-acak surai coklat itu gemas.

"Tentu aku bisa, aku bahkan sudah 3 kali ke kantor penyedia lowongan kerja" Mingyu dengan seksama mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan _bunny_ yang ada di depannya ini. Menurut Mingyu, Wonwoo sangat lucu sekali dengan tingkah polos dan lucunya.

"Kenapa hyung kesana?"

"Aku melamar pekerjaan, tapi katanya tetap tidak ada yang cocok untukku"

"Makanya kau bekerja denganku?"

"Betul sekali" Wonwoo masih setia menikmati hidangan itu, sedangkan Mingyu yang ada di depannya masih setia menatap _Bunny_ nya.

"Lalu apa yang hyung lakukan kalau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku tidur, lalu makan, lalu bermain ponsel, lalu berbelanja, dan begitu terus. Makanya aku sering menghabiskan uang bulanan terlebih dahulu. Bahkan aku meminta untuk menambah uang asal kau tahu" Mingyu lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Bolehkan aku tetap disini sampai jam 9 malam? Aku bingung harus berkata apa pada ibu kalau aku pulang cepat"

"Tidak apa. Saat _Appa_ datang, hyung bisa di kamarku" Wonwoo mengangguk lucu.

Acara mukbang Wonwoo telah selesai, dan Wonwoo langsung disuguhi susu coklat kesukaannya.

"Kau tahu minuman kesukaanku? Kau benar-benar peramal" Wonwoo mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Aku juga suka susu coklat kebetulan. Jadi aku bukan peramal"

"Tapi kau banyak tahu tentang diriku, sedangkan aku hanya sedikit"

"Sedikit?" Wonwoo bubu-buru menutup mulutnya dan berlari menuju ruang tengah dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang ada disana.

"Hey, hyung, apa maksudmu sedikit?" Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo dan sedikit menggodanya.

"Hyung" Mingyu mencoba mengambil bantal yang digunakan Wonwoo untuk melindunginya.

"Tidak. Tidak~" Wonwoo masih setia dengan bantal itu dan memegangnya dengan sangat erat.

"Baiklah. Maaf aku menggunakan cara ini" Mingyu dengan cepat mengarahkan tangannya ke titik sensitif pemuda bermarga Jeon itu.

"HENTIKAN! JANGAN MENGGELITIKI" Wonwoo yang sangat lemah di bagian perut itu meronta sampai wajahnya memerah.

"Beritahu aku dulu" Mingyu masih asik menggelitiki Wonwoo. Keadaan Wonwoo sangat berantakan. Rambut yang bergesekan dengan sofa dan bantal membuat sangat berantakan, dan wajah yang memerah. Belum lagi tangan Mingyu yang tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit perut datar Wonwoo.

 _Trrringggg….._

Mingyu menghentikan kegiatan menjahili Wonwoo dan langsung menoleh ke arah jam.

" _appa_ datang lebih cepat ternyata"

"Tuhan masih sayang aku" Wonwoo dengan polosnya mengaitkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Awas kau hyung" Wonwoo langsung berlari ke arah kamar Mingyu, dan sebelum sampai di kamar, Wonwoo sempat membalikan badan dan menjulurkan lidahnya, tanda mengejek Mingyu.

"Dasar _Bunny"_ Mingyu segera kedepan untuk menemui _Appa_ nya.

.

Tuan Kim tampak serius saat memasuki kediaman anaknya itu.

"Silahkan duduk _appa"_

"Jadi apa yang membuat _appa_ kesini? Bukankah aku menyetujui penelitian itu?"

Tuan Kim menatap dalam mata anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Maaf"

"Huh?" Mingyu bingung setengah mati. Pasalnya, baru kali ini, Mingyu mendengar kata maaf dari Ayahnya.

"Maaf karena telah memaksamu sejauh ini"

" _Appa_ tahu ini salah. Dan _appa_ telah membuat keputusan. Setelah kau selesai magang, kau bisa meneruskan bisnis yang ingin kau buat" Mingyu tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Sudah bertahun-tahun mengabdi untuk penelitian Arkeolog, namun di satu sisi, Mingyu ingin sekali Toko Kue yang di idam-idamkan sejak kecil.

" _Appa_ serius?"

"Ya"

"Setelah kau pulang penelitian, dan 2 minggu setelah itu kau lulus magang. Kau bisa mengambil jalan masa depanmu" Tuan Kim meletakan tangan di punggung anak jangkungnya itu.

"Maafkan _appa_ selama ini" Mingyu langsung memeluk superheronya itu sambil mengucapkan kata terima kasih sebanyak yang ia mampu.

" _Appa_ akan mendukungmu" Mingyu mengangguk senang. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk menekuni dengan serius tentang penelitian besok yang akan diadakan di Indonesia. Meskipun berat untuk meninggalkan Arkeologi, karena sudah hampir menyatu dengan kehidupannya. Tapi, mimpinya untuk membuka Toko Kue lebih besar dari itu.

Tuan Kim ternyata tidak berlama-lama di rumah Mingyu. Setelah membebaskan putranya memilih jalan hidup, Tuan Kim langsung berpamitan.

"Kalau ada waktu, sering-seringlah mampir ke rumah. Ibumu sangat merindukanmu" yang diangguki oleh Mingyu.

Selepas kepergian Ayahnya, Mingyu langsung berlari layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat permen.

"Hyung!"

"Hyung!"

"Hyung!"

Mingyu langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan memeluk pemuda bersurai coklat yang saat ini tengah kebingungan.

"Aku senang sekali!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan membuka Toko Kue setelah ini!" Mingyu dengan tidak sopannya melompat-lompat sambil memeluk Wonwoo.

"Lalu?" Wonwoo memberhentikan kesenangan Mingyu.

" _appa_ bilang kalau aku tidak usah meneruskan jurusan Arkeolog ini dan bisa fokus membuat Toko Kue yang sejak kecil aku impikan, hyung!" jelas Mingyu senang.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak ikut penelitian di Indonesia?" Mingyu yang awalnya senang tiba-tiba bingung.

"Hyung, jujurlah sekarang. Kau men _stalking_ ku?" Wonwoo langsung mencari cara untuk keluar dari dekapan Mingyu.

"Tidak. Tidak"

"Jujurlah"

"Baiklah. Lepaskan dulu"

"Tidak mau"

" _Please"_ wajahnya memohon.

"Jangan gunakan wajah seperti itu" pada dasarnya Wonwoo sedikit pembangkang, jadi Wonwoo semakin jadi membuat ekspresi wajah yang sangat-sangat imut!

"Baiklah" Mingyu kalah dengan ekspresi _bunny_ dari Jeon Wonwoo.

"Adikku, Bohyuk bercerita tentang kepergianmu yang akan melakukan penelitian di Indonesia"

"Dan seperti itulah aku tahu nya" Mingyu berjalan menuju kasur _king size_ nya dan menyuruh Wonwoo mendekat.

"Hyung, aku berangkat besok pukul 10 pagi. Jadi aku harus tidur cepat"

"Lalu?"

"Kau melupakan janjimu?"

"Yang mana?" Wonwoo pura-pura lupa.

"Yang seperti ini" sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah alis Wonwoo.

"Oh" Wonwoo sedikit kikuk saat Mingyu tiba-tiba menyentuh alisnya.

"Ti-tidurlah" Mingyu langsung berbaring dan menarik tinggi selimutnya sebatas dada. Wonwoo yang terduduk di bawah, dengan kaku mengarahkan kedua tangannya kea rah alis tebal milik Mingyu.

"Tidurlah~" Wonwoo mengusap pelan dan lembut, sesekali Wonwoo bersenandung kecil.

Mingyu perlahan mulai terlelap, dan dapat Wonwoo pastikan bahwa Mingyu sudah tertidur. Dengan cepat Wonwoo keluar dari kamar itu dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

" _Ada apa dengan jantungku?!"_ Wonwoo meletakan kedua tangannya di atas dada bidangnya itu. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, setelah mengalami banyak moment bersama orang lain dan merasakan detak jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan, baru kali ini Wonwoo merasakan yang benar-benar aneh. Bersama Mingyu, membuat perasaanya campur-aduk. Kalau boleh mengibaratkan, Wonwoo mengibaratkannya seperti Bibimbap. Awalnya bahan terpisah, namun pada akhirnya, bahan itu akan di campur dan menimbulkan rasa yang sangat enak. Sama seperti Wonwoo, awalnya perasaan itu tertata rapi, namun semenjak melihat Mingyu, perasaan itu jadi berantakan, namun Wonwoo suka.

Tiba-tiba saja, Wonwoo dengan cepat mencari kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu.

" _Dear, Kim Mingyu…"_

TBC

Waw, waw, waw. Gak nyangka bisa nyelesaiin ini marathon XD  
Makasih buat yang sudah review, fav, dan follow^^  
Mohon maaf kalo banyak typo dan eyd tidak benar, karena manusia memangtak luput dari kesalahan/?

 **Thanks To:**

 **MinJimin . Zizi'd . Rizki920 . HoshKwon .Sevenextrateen . Park RinHyun-Uchiha . Mockaa2294 . ilyjww . pearlgyuu.**


	4. Tentang Rindu

Laundry

Mingyu x Wonwoo

.

 _Dear Kim Mingyu…  
Saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah pulang karena sudah malam.  
Aku besok tidak janji bisa bangun pagi  
Aku tidak janji bisa mengantarmu ke bandara  
Tapi yang terpenting, semoga kau selamat sampai tujuan, oke?  
Sudah ya, aku tidak terbiasa menulis, tulisanku jelek  
Tolong jangan beri nilai pada kertas ini, oke?_

 _Dan satu lagi  
Aku menaruh surat rahasia yang boleh kau baca saat sudah di indonesia  
Aku menaruhnya di kopermu  
Cari tahu sendiri di mananya, oke?  
INGAT! HANYA BOLEH DIBACA SAAT SUDAH DI INDONESIA!  
Selamat Malam._

 _Dari tetanggamu, Jeon Wonwoo_

Wonwoo melipat kertas itu menjadi 2 bagian dan ditempelnya di kulkas dengan magnet ikan sebagai penahannya. Dan tak lupa, Wonwoo memberi tulisan 'OPEN ME' di bagian lipatan surat itu.

"Dan surat satunya aku sudah taruh di kopernya, kkk~" Wonwoo terkekeh kecil sambil berjalan keluar dari rumah besar itu, meninggalkan pemiliknya yang sudah tertidur sangat pulas. Tapi Wonwoo menyadari sesuatu, kalau ia sudah pulang, otomatis pagar rumah dan pintu rumah Mingyu tidak terkunci. Alhasil Wonwoo masuk lagi ke rumah besar itu dan membangunkan Mingyu.

" _Maafkan aku"_ batin Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ya" Wonwoo menyentuh lengan kekar pemuda Kim itu.

Masih tidak bangun.

"Mingyuu~" terlihat pemuda Kim itu menggeliat sedikit dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Hmm…" Mingyu masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya untuk bangun, sedangkan Wonwoo sudah tidak enak hati membangunkan Mingyu disaat seperti ini.

"Emm, anu.. Emm, aku mau pulang"

"Pulanglah" suaranya terdengar serak.

"Kalau aku keluar rumahnya tidak ada yang mengunci, bagaimana jika ada maling atau psikopat?" Mingyu tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan polos yang lebih tua itu.

"Bilang saja minta ku antar sampai depan" Mingyu menyibak selimutnya dan beranjak dari kasur nyamannya.

"Tidak seperti itu" Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya dan membuat tanda silang di depan dada bidangnya.

"Iya aku tahu, hyung" Mingyu mengacak-acak gemas surai coklat itu.

"Aku pulang dulu, oke?"

"Oke" Mingyu tersenyum dan mengikuti Wonwoo dari belakang.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintu dan tutup jendela mu" nasihat terakhir Wonwoo sebelum kembali ke rumahnya.

"Siap Kapten" Mingyu menaikan tangannya di atas alisnya seperti bawahan yang sedang hormat kepada atasan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, _bye~"_ Wonwoo melambaikan tangan lucu dengan senyum manis yang terukir indah di bibirnya.

Malam itu Mingyu sadar kalau senyum itu selalu menggetarkan hatinya. Malam itu juga Mingyu berani bersumpah ia akan segera merindukan Wonwoo dengan tingkah konyolnya. Dan, Malam itu juga, Mingyu bingung dengan perasaan yang ada di hatinya. Baru 3 hari berkenalan sudah membuat efek berbunga-bunga yang membuatnya susah tidur.

" _aku akan susah tidur karena senyum bunny"_

.

Sang mentari mulai menampakkan wujudnya, itu artinya, Pagi telah tiba, dan artinya lagi, Mingyu sudah harus bersiap-siap untuk terbang ke Indonesia melakukan penelitian.

Di kediaman keluarga Jeon, masih terlihat sepi, hanya Nyonya Jeon saja yang terlihat mondar-mandir mengurusi pakaian orang-orang itu.

Di rumah Mingyu, pemuda itu telah berpakaian rapi. Mingyu sedang menunggu ayahnya untuk menjemputnya. Tuan Kim ingin sekali mengantar anak semata wayangnya itu.

Mingyu berjalan menuju dapur dan menemukan sepucuk surat yang digantung diantara magnet ikan.

"OPEN ME" Mingyu terkekh melihat tulisan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu meraih surat itu dan di bawanya ke ruang tengah. Di bukanya surat itu, dan apa yang terjadi? Mingyu tertawa sampai perutnya sakit.

"Kuno sekali Wonwoo hyung" gumamnya sembari membaca lagi surat itu.

"Baiklah, surat satunya akan ku baca saat di Indonesia" Mingyu tersenyum sambil memasukan surat itu di saku celananya.

 _TIIIIINNNNN….._

Oh! Tampaknya Tuan Kim telah tiba. Mingyu dengan cepat mengambil kopernya dan mengunci rumah besar itu. Dan benar kata Wonwoo, si _bunny_ itu tidak bisa bangun di pagi hari dan mengantarkannya ke bandara. Jangankan bandara, berdiri di depan rumahnya untuk mengucapkan sampai jumpa saja tidak.

" _Aku pergi dulu"_

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Tuan Kim.

"Ya"

Mingyu masuk di mobil hitam itu dan melihat ke arah atas rumah tetangganya itu, berharap si _Bunny_ muncul dengan piyama polkadot pink dan muka lusuh khas bangun tidur.

Namun, semua itu hanya anggan Mingyu. Wonwoo tetap di kamarnya tertidur pulas.

" _Sampai bertemu 2 minggu lagi, Jeon Bunny"_

.

"Wonwoo" panggil Nyonya Jeon dari balik pintu putih itu.

"Wonwoo sayang~"

Tetap tidak ada balasan. Akhirnya Nyonya Jeon terpaksa masuk untuk membangunkan anak sulungnya itu.

"Wonwoo-ya, bangun. Ini sudah pagi" Nyonya Jeon menyibakkan selimut yang digunakan anaknya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh kurusnya itu.

"Iya sudah bangun" Wonwoo terduduk di kasurnya dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya yang lusuh.

"Kenapa wajahmu?"

"Tidak apa" masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Coba Ibu lihat"

"Ini~" sambil membuka tangan yang ada di wajahnya.

"Kau bergadang lagi? Lihatlah kantung matamu!" Wonwoo hanya merigis saat Ibunya memukul kecil lengannya.

"Ibu"

"Apa?" Nyonya Jeon sibuk merapikan kamar anaknya itu.

"Mingyu pergi ke Indonesia selama 2 minggu"

"Lalu?"

" _Aku merindukannya nanti"_

"Tidak apa, hanya bilang saja"

"Oh"

"Yak! Ibu menjengkelkan sekali" Wonwoo meraih lagi selimutnya dan berbaring menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Cepat mandi Jeon!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau harus bekerja"

"Pekerjaanku libur. Bos kemarin bilang bahwa libur sampai waktu yang ditentukan"

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi anak nakal!" Nyonya Jeon yang membawa sapu langsung memukulkan ke arah Wonwoo.

"Ampun Ibu. Iya aku mandi" Wonwoo langsung berlari menuju ke arah kamar mandi dan membanting pintu cukup keras.

"Dasar anak nakal" ucap Nyonya Jeon sambil tertawa kecil.

.

Kegiatan pagi ini, Wonwoo hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Tanpa melakukan apapun.

" _Mingyu sudah sampai di Indonesia?"_

" _Mingyu sudah membaca suratku?"_

" _Apa dia tidak menemukan suratku?"_

" _Apa aku menyembunyikannya terlalu susah?"_

" _Bagaimana ini~"_ Di ruang tengah Wonwoo seperti orang gila. Setiap satu kalimat yang ia pikirkan, Wonwoo akan bertingkah aneh. Seperti saat ini. Wonwoo berguling di lantai sambil menggigiti batal sofa.

"ASTAGA" Bohyuk terkejut saat melihat kakaknya seperti Kucing yang marah.

"Apa kau!"

"Ti-tidak. Lanjutkan saja" Bohyuk berlalu sambil bergidik ngeri. Mata Wonwoo tidak seperti biasanya. Matanya jadi sangat tajam dan menakutkan.

"Dasar anak muda!" gumam Wonwoo lalu kembali berdiri dan duduk di sofa lagi.

"Kenapa belum menghubungiku? Padahal sudah kutulis lengkap" sambil memandangi ponsel dengan 0 _notification._

Tiba-tiba, Nyonya Jeon datang dengan secangkir susu coklat dan kentang goreng untuk Wonwoo.

"Kau kurus sekali. Makanlah. Kalau mau lagi, Ibu buatkan"

"Terima kasih" Wonwoo meletakan nampan itu di meja dan tiba-tiba Ponselnya berdering. Dengan cepat Wonwoo mengngkat panggilan suara itu. Berharap Mingyu yang menelfonnya.

"MINGYU? KAU SUDAH SAMPAI? BAHKAN DISINI MASIH JAM SETENGAH SEMBILAN? KAU NAIK PESAWAT TEMPUR YA?" teriak Wonwoo heboh saat mengangkat telefon itu.

"…"

"A-ah, maaf. Ku kira Mingyu" Wonwoo membaringkan tubuhnya malas di sofa.

"…"

"Baiklah akan ku sampaikan ke Ibu" Wonwoo langsung menutup telfonnya dan berdecak sebal. Dengan kaki panjangnya, Wonwoo sudah berjalan menuju ruang Laundry.

"Ibu"

"Ada apa?"

"Ada yang menelfonku, katanya pakaiannya minta diantar"

"Siapa?"

"Choi Hana namanya"

"Kau yang akan mengantar"

"Yah Ibuuuu~" Wonwoo mendesah memohon agar tidak dirinya yang mengantar pakaian itu.

"Siapa lagi Won? Adikmu sedang kuliah. Ayahmu? Kau tega?" Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Baiklah" Nyonya Jeon kemudian menyerahkan sekantung plastic besar yang berisikan pakaian bersih, dan yang akan diantar Wonwoo.

"Alamatnya sudah ibu tulis disitu. Kau bawa mobil Ayah" Wonwoo mengangguk lemah dan membawa sekantung plastik itu keluar dari ruangan wangi _blossom peach_ itu.

Wonwoo mengambil kunci mobil di kamar Ayahnya dan langsung mengantar pakaian itu di alamat yang dituju. Untuk menuju alamat itu, membutuhkan waktu 15 menit. Di dalam perjalan, Wonwoo memutar lagu kesukaannya, dan sambil bersenandung kecil.

" _I like it. I'm twenty five  
Nal johahaneun geo ara  
I got this. I'm truly fine  
Ije jogeum al geot gata nal"_

"Kalau begini, aku sudah sangat cocok menjadi penyanyi" gumamnya senang setelah menyanyikan bagian reff dari lagu yang Wonwoo suka itu.

.

"Permisi, Jeon Laundry" ucapnya dengan suara berat yang khas itu. Tidak lama kemudian, muncul lah seorang pria yang tidak asing bagi Wonwoo.

"Choi Seungcheol?"

"Kau?"

"Kau ternyata sudah menikah dengan _wanita lebih tua_ ya?"

"JAGA BICARAMU! Aku belum menikah"

"Lalu Choi Hana yang suaranya seperti Ibuku itu siapa?"

"Dia Ibu ku bodoh"

"Oh" Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Ini" Wonwoo menyerahkan kantung plastik besar itu.

"Totalnya, 15.000 won" setelah Seungcheol memberi uang Laundry, tiba-tiba wanita paruh baya yang Wonwoo kira istri Seungcheol itu keluar dari pagar berwarna hitam itu.

"Tak biasanya kau yang mengantar, biasanya Ibu mu"

"Ibu sedang sibuk, sebagai anak yang baik, aku membantu Ibu" Wonwoo tersenyum 5 jari.

"Aih, lucunya…" Nyonya Choi mencubit gemas pipi _jelly_ Wonwoo.

"Masuklah dulu"

"Boleh kah?"

"Boleh"

"Asik~" Wonwoo langsung masuk dan sedikit menabrak bahu Seungcheol.

"Kenapa sial sekali!" Seungcheol mengumpat sambil meremas plastik besar yang ada di tangannya itu, dan segera menyusul Ibu dan pengantar Laundry?

Di dalam rumah, Seungcheol duduk di sofa dengan laptop di depannya dan beberapa berkas di samping laptopnya. Lalu Wonwoo duduk di sofa sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah itu.

"Kau kenal dengan Seungcheol?" Nyonya Choi datang dengan membawa sepiring kue dan _orange juice._

"Kita teman"

"Teman?" Seungcheol menghentikan kegiatan menatap laptopnya itu.

"Ibu percayalah, aku tidak kenal dengan dia" sambil menunjuk ke arah Wonwoo kesal.

"Hyung bisa saja" Wonwoo mendorong kecil bahu pria Choi itu.

"Seungcheol tidak boleh begitu!" Seungcheol pun diam dan beralih menatap laptopnya lagi dengan kesal.

"Maafkan Seungcheol ya…"

"Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo"

"Nah, maafkan Seungcheol ya, Wonwoo" Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengambil _orange juice_ nya.

"Kau suka musik?" Tanya Nyonya Choi.

"Aku suka. Apalagi lagu-lagu IU" wanita paruh baya itu terlonjak gembira, sampai-sampai Wonwoo dan Seungcheol ikut terkejut.

"BENARKAH? BIBI JUGA SUKA DENGAN LAGU-LAGU IU"

"Wah!" Wonwoo juga ikut bersorak.

"Palette?"

"IYA AKU SUKAAAAA~" itu suara Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berduet?"

"Call~"

Dan akhirnya Nyonya Choi dan Wonwoo berkaraoke ria di depan Seungcheol yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Seungcheol terlihat pusing dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Ibunya yang memang cepat akrab dengan siapa saja, dan pemuda aneh bermarga Jeon yang memiliki sifat aneh dan unik, dijadikan satu. Itu membuat pusing.

Seungcheol masih setia disitu, saat ini Seungcheol sudah tidak fokus lagi dengan tugas yang ada. Seungcheol fokus kepada 2 orang yang sedang heboh berkaraoke. Lebih tepatnya, Seungcheol fokus kepada pemuda yang menurutnya aneh itu.

Seungcheol terlihat tertawa kecil saat melihat Wonwoo melucu di depan Ibunya, dan mencoba menirukan suara kecil IU dengan suara beratnya.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus main-main kesini!" Wonwoo mengangguk dan menoleh ke arah Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak apa ya main kesini"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Bibii~" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

" _Sial! Kenapa ada laki-laki penuh aegyo!"_

"Jangan dengarkan Seungcheol" Wonwoo dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Seungcheol lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu bibi, Ibu pasti mencari"

"Baiklah.."

"Seungcheol, antar Wonwoo ke depan"

"Ya" dengan malas Seungcheol berdiri dan langsung berjalan malas menuju depan.

"Aku permisi" Wonwoo membungkuk sopan dan langsung menyusul Seungcheol.

"Hey tunggu" Wonwoo berlari kecil dan menyamai langkah Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu hyung lagi"

"Aku tidak peduli" jawab Seungcheol cuek.

"Baiklah" Sesampainya di depan, Wonwoo langsung berpamitan sopan.

"Aku permisi, jangan rindu ya" Seungcheol langsung mendelik kesal.

" _Bye~"_ Wonwoo memasuki mobilnya dan melajukan mobil itu, sedangkan pria Choi itu masih berdiri di depan sambil menatap kepergian mobil itu.

" _Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh!"_ batin Seungcheol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Wonwoo langsung menuju ruang tengah. Ternyata disana sudah ada Ibunya dengan berbagai macam makeup di meja.

"Apa itu Ibu?"

" _Skincare"_

"Oh"

"Pakailah yang ini" Nyonya Jeon memberi 1 kotak kardus lumayan besar.

"Aku kan laki-laki Ibu!"

"Lihatlah wajahmu, kantung matamu! Ini bisa membuat kulit halus. Ibu lihat kulit wajahmu sedikit kasar"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu cara memakainya Ibu" Nyonya Jeon kemudian menarik putranya dan membuka kotak itu.

"Akan Ibu contohkan, kau harus memakainya saat pagi dan malam"

"Seperti perempuan saja"

"Diam Jeon"

Nyonya Jeon mengaplikasikan _skincare_ itu dan mengoceh panjang lebar sekali, sampai-sampai Wonwoo bosan dengan bahasan _skincare_.

"Ibu, aku ingin tidur~"

"Baiklah, istirahat yang cukup" Nyonya Jeon mengacak surai coklat putranya.

"Selamat siang Ibu" Wonwoo naik ke menuju kamarnya. Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak ingin tidur. Tiba-tiba terlintas Mingyu di pikirannya, yang membuatnya kelabu lagi karena belum ada kabar dari si Kim itu.

Wonwoo membawa laptopnya di sofa _orange_. Niatnya adalah _Stalking_ Mingyu. Sebenarnya bisa saja Wonwoo mengirimka pesan melalui _direct message,_ namun itu terkesan seperti penguntit, karena Mingyu dan dirinya belum pernah bertukar akun sns. Wonwoo masih punya harga diri tentunya.

"Tidak ada update dan tidak aktif" Wonwoo cemberut.

"Kenapa aku memikirkan Mingyu sih" gumamnya.

Wonwoo meletakan laptopnya di meja dan ia mulai berbaring di sofa _orange_ kesayangannya itu. Berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya. Berbaring sambil memikirkan banyak hal.

" _Aku harap Mingyu membuka suratnya segera. Aku mohon"_

.

Mingyu telah sampai di Indonesia, tepatnya di Solo. Karena Mingyu akan melakukan penelitian manusia purba. Banyak sekali penemuan yang harus diselidiki lebih lanjut. Apalagi Universitas tempat Mingyu menuntut ilmu itu aktif dalam kegiatan seperti ini.

Karena di Sangiran tidak terdapat hotel mewah, para tim menginap di rumah penginapan di sekitar Situs Sangiran sendiri. Kegiatan Mingyu disini akan lebih banyak di _outdoor_. Mingyu akan di fokus kan di pusat Sangiran 17. Dimana, disitu masih tersimpan jejak-jejak manusia purba yang ternyata masih banyak sekali jejak-jejaknya, dan daerah tersebut jarang tersentuh oleh ahli. Kalau ada, kemungkinan hanya para _expert_.

Mingyu merupakan mahasiswa yang pintar. Meski bukan minatnya, Mingyu bisa dengan cepat berbaur dan mempelajari dengan cepat materi yang bahkan belum diajarkan oleh dosen. Maka dari itu Mingyu lah yang di kirim.

Mingyu juga mendapat banyak ilmu dari Indonesia di penelitian pertamanya, ia bisa merasakan tanah yang berumur 1000 tahun, bahkan Mingyu juga belajar langsung di Situs yang memang terkenal di kalangan arkeolog.

"Mingyu, istirahatlah dulu. Besok kita akan memulai penelitian"

"Baik"

.

Ini sudah 12 hari setelah kepergian Mingyu ke Indonesia. Dan hampir selama itu juga Wonwoo menunggu kabar dari Mingyu yang tak kunjung ia dapat. Bahkan Wonwoo sudah memberanikan menurunkan harga dirinya untuk mengirim pesan ke akun sns Mingyu. Namun nihil. Tidak ada balasan sama sekali.

Selama 12 hari itu Wonwoo hanya membantu Ibunya, dan di hari ke-6 Wonwoo mengantarkan Hoshi ke bandara untuk terbang lagi ke Jepang. Wonwoo benar-benar merasa gelisah. Entah kenapa. Padahal Wonwoo sadar kalau dirinya dan Mingyu tidak memiliki hubungan special apa-apa.

"Kalau aku seperti ini, artinya aku sudah menyukai Mingyu sejak malam itu" gumamnya.

"Tapi kata ramalan, cinta pertama tidak akan berhasil"

"Tapi Mingyu kan bukan cinta pertamaku"

"Siapa ya cinta pertamaku?"

"Ah! Younghee. Tapi dia sekarang sudah mau menikah"

"Jadi aku dengan Mingyu akan berhasil, begitu ya?"

Itulah secuil kegiatan Wonwoo di sela rindunya.

"Kalau rindu itu berat. Apa Seungcheol juga rindu aku ya? Pasti tidak enak"

Ngomong-ngomong, di hari ke-10 Seungcehol tiba-tiba menelfon Wonwoo dan menanyakan kabarnya.

" _Hai"_

" _Ini siapa? Penguntit ya? Kenapa tahu nomerku? Kau mau menculik?! Apa kau iseng mau berkenalan?! Maaf aku tidak ada wakt-"_

" _Aku Seungcheol"_

" _Ah~"_

" _Jangan mendesah!"_

" _Tidak!"_

" _Bagimana kabarmu?"_

" _Aku baik-baik saja, masih sehat. Masih makan 3 kali sehari. Masih minum air. Masih bernafas. Kau sendiri?"_

" _Apa kau masih aneh?"_

" _Aku tidak aneh!"_

" _Hahahahaaa"_

" _Kau jangan tertawa ya!"_

" _Kau lucu sekali, aku suka menggoda anak bodoh sepertimu"_

" _Aku tidak bodoh!"_

" _Terserah kau anak bodoh~"_

" _Aku matikan saja, aku kesal!"_

" _JANGAN"_

" _Ada apa memangnya? Kau merindukanku?"_

" _Tidak"_

" _Ya sudah, aku matikan By-"_

" _Iya aku merindukanmu"_

" _Kenapa kau merindukanku?"_

" _Karena kau bodoh HAHAHAHAHA"_

" _Ish!"_

Kurang lebih seperti itu isi percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa memikirkan Seungcheol. Fokus Mingyu!"

"Kenapa masih tidak ada kabar" Wonwoo menghela nafasnya kesal.

"Apa aku menyembunyikan terlalu rahasia?"

"Padahal aku menaruh di tempat celana dalam. Harusnya tahu, apa Mingyu tidak ganti celana dalam?" Wonwoo menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Tidak. Tidak. Harus berfikir positif Jeon Wonwoo"

"Hahhhh~ Aku merindukan Mingyu"

.

Sudah 12 hari Mingyu melakukan penelitian tanpa henti. Setiap sehari setelah penelitian, masing-masing di haruskan membuat laporan dengan minimal 30 halaman. Tapi untungnya Mingyu tidak ditugaskan untuk penelitian lebih lanjut karena ijin _Appa_ nya.

Dan di hari ke-12 ini Mingyu sudah bebas kegiatan. Karena 2 hari lagi akan kembali ke Korea. Jadi Mingyu menyempatkan diri untuk berjalan-jalan di Solo dan Jogja sebelum kembali ke Korea. Hari ini Mingyu pergi mengunjungi Candi Prambanan. Wisatanya masih berhubungan dengan Arkeologi tentunya. Mingyu juga sempat melihat _Sendratari Ramayana_ yang menurutnya sangat keren. Tak lupa Mingyu menyempatkan diri untuk berfoto di bangunan Candi yang cantik itu.

Di hari ke-13, Mingyu mengunjungi Candi Borobudur. Sudah kedua kalinya Mingyu datang di Candi ini dan tetap saja Mingyu terkagum-kagum dengan bangunan cantik ini. Di sore harinya, Mingyu menuju puncak _Puthuk Setumbu_. Mingyu tertarik saat rekan-rekannya menyarakan untuk menikmati _Sunset_ di puncak itu.

Akhirnya pukul 4 Mingyu sudah di sana. Suasana di _Punthuk Setumbu_ cukup sepi, Mingyu mengambil daerah yang lebih sepi karena ingin menikmati sore dengan tenang. Setelah mendapat spot yang bagus, Mingyu mengeluarkan surat yang ada di saku celananya.

"Maaf baru membukanya sekarang"

 _Hai Kim Mingyu,  
Kau membacanya kan?  
Pastikan kau membacanya dengan nada yang sekecil mungkin, karena aku malu tulisanku di dengar oleh orang lain selain kau.  
Bagaimana Indonesia? Apa seindah Seoul? Kalau sangat indah, kau harus mengajakku kesana lain waktu, oke?_

 _Mingyu, kau tahu?  
Tidak tahu yaaaaa~  
Akan ku kasih tahu  
Kau tampan  
Kulitmu seperti coklat nuttela  
Tapi aku lebih menyukai silver queen  
Terlebih, aku lebih menyukaimu  
Hehehee  
Aku bercanda, eh apa tidak ya? Tidak tahu:p  
Aku belum bertanya lagi dengan Jeon Wonwoo yang ada di hatiku  
Aku harus menanyakan "Hei Jeon Wonwoo, apa kau menyukai Mingyu?"  
Tapi sepertinya dia belum bisa menjawab_

 _Sudah ah seriusnya  
Oh iya, kau harus membelikanku oleh-oleh yang banyak ya  
Kau kan 2 minggu disana  
Jadi aku mau oleh-oleh  
Eh, tapi tidak jadi  
Aku merepotkanmu nanti  
Soalnya aku tidak akan menjemputmu di bandara hehehe_

 _Mingyu  
Saat kau membaca ini apa kau merindukanku?  
Sepertinya tidak  
Atau mungkin iya?  
Aku tidak tahu pastinya  
Tapi apa kau tahu kalau rindu itu berat?  
Aku tidak ingin kau merindukanku  
Biar aku saja  
Aku sedang menganggur disini  
Sedangkan kau disana banyak tugas  
Merindukanku akan membuat tugasmu semakin banyak_

 _Pulanglah dengan sehat, Mingyu  
Nanti akan aku buatkan Kimchi kalau sudah di Korea  
Tapi Ibuku ikut membantu tidak apa ya?  
Aku tidak jago memasak  
Tapi aku sudah ada niatan untuk membuatkan Kimchi untukmu_

 _Cepat pulang ya!  
Aku mencantumkan akun sns dan nomor ponselku  
Aku langsung to the point saja  
Hubungi aku setelah kau sampai di Indonesia, oke?_

 _Sudah dulu ya  
Semangat Kim Mingyu~  
Jangan lupa hubungi aku!_

 _Dari, Jeon Wonwoo yang Tampan._

Mingyu tersenyum sendiri membaca surat yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan berkesan di hatinya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti Jeon Wonwoo yang datang di kehidupan Mingyu

"Ini surat pernyataan cinta yang terselubung" Mingyu tertawa dan sedih kemudian.

Benar. Kim Mingyu merindukan _Bunny nya_ yang lucu itu. Setiap tingkah konyolnya, senyumnya dan semua tentang Wonwoo. Mingyu merindukannya. Saat setelah membaca surat ini, Mingyu merasakan sore bersama kenangan yang manis. Di saat itu, Matahari perlahan turun dan terlihat sangat cantik dari tempat Mingyu melihat. Sama cantiknya dengan Wonwoo, sama cantiknya dengan kenangan itu.

"Sekarang aku tahu…"

Mingyu mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan dengan cepat mengambil gambar dari matahari terbenam itu. Mingyu menata surat Wonwoo diatas batu dan memotretnya dengan background _Sunset._

 _Kelak akan ada sore yang begitu sepi, dan satu persatu kenangan akan mulai kau ingat kembali. Maka ketika kenangan itu menyentuhku, kau akan tersenyum dan mengerti karena apa kau tersenyum  
_

Mingyu tersenyum senang dan tak sabar untuk segera pulang ke korea dan menemui _Bunny_ nya.

TBC

Tarraaaa~  
Akhirnya up jugaaa, maaf banget kalo aneh chapter ini.  
Makasih banyak untuk yang uda follow,fav dan review~!  
Sepertinya aku bakal up seminggu sekali, semoga bisa yaa, dan jangan lupa untuk review yaaaa~  
Salam _Bunny_

 **Thanks To**

 **MinJimin . Zizi'd . Rizki920 . HoshKwon .Sevenextrateen . Park RinHyun-Uchiha . Mockaa2294 . ilyjww . pearlgyuu . Dodio347 . mutianafsulm . naintin2 . Kim Jaemin . ChwangKyuh EvilBerry . awmeanie . wonuguaegi . minminyeol . Byeongari . Chrysanthemum Napellus .**


	5. Malam Bersama Mingyu

Laundry

Mingyu x Wonwoo

.

Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba. Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Mingyu setelah serangkaian kegiatan penelitiannya. Mingyu di jadwalkan datang sore hari. Sebelumnya Mingyu belum mengabari Wonwoo sama sekali, Mingyu pikir akan lebih baik memberikan _surprise_ kepada yang lebih tua itu.

"Mingyu kau sudah bersiap-siap?"

"Sudah"

"Baiklah, 30 menit lagi kita berangkat"

Mingyu sangat senang sekaligus sedih. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya mengikuti kegiatan penelitian, dan senang bisa kembali ke Seoul dan bertemu orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Mingyu memutar lagi memorinya ke 5 tahun sebelum sekarang. Dimana ia masih menjadi anak sekolah menengah atas, dan dimana Ibunya sangat suka sekali mengoceh karena Mingyu anak yang sangat nakal dulunya. Mingyu rindu Ibunya.

" _Mingyu, kau tidak boleh nakal selain pada Ibu!"_

" _Kenapa Bu?"_

" _Cukup Ibu yang tahu kenakalanmu dan sering kau repotkan, jangan orang lain"_

" _Itu artinya Ibu menyayangiku kan?"_

" _Tentu, Ibu akan iri jika ada orang lain yang kau repotkan selain Ibu"_

" _Apa Mingyu sangat merepotkan, Bu?"_

" _Kau itu merepotkan! Jelek! Menjengkelkan! Tapi Ibu sangat menyayangimu, Mingyu" Wanita paruh baya itu memeluk pemuda bernama Mingyu dengan sangat eratnya._

" _Aku juga menyayangi Ibu"_

 _Hingga suatu hari, Nyonya Kim dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit karena pendarahan yang dialami setelah terjatuh di kamar mandi rumahnya. Namun, darah yang keluar terlalu banyak dan Nyonya Kim tidak terselamatkan. Disitu Mingyu sangat menyesal telah merepotkan Ibunya dan sering membuat kesal wanita kesayangannya itu. Mingyu begitu terpukul dan berusaha meluruskan pikirannya._

 _Setelah kejadian itu, Mingyu sudah berubah, menjadi lebih penurut dan pendiam. Mingyu tidak ingin membuat orangtuanya kecewa lagi, meskipun kenakalannya saat remaja cukup wajar bagi pemuda seusianya. Mingyu berkomitmen untuk tidak membuat kecewa orang yang ia sayang._

"Ibu, maafkan aku. Aku ingkar janji.."

"Wonwoo hyung sedikit mirip dengan Ibu, maaf jika aku merepotkannya" gumamnya sembari memandang foto di ponselnya.

"Aku merindukan, Ibu"

.

Di Seoul, kediaman keluarga Jeon sepertinya disibukan oleh ulah Wonwoo yang makin hari, makin aneh.

"Wonwoo, kenapa kau mengacak-acak dapur!" teriak Nyonya Jeon dari ruangan Laundry. Nyonya Jeon mengetahui itu karena banyak bunyi barang jatuh di dapurnya itu.

"Aku ingin membuat kimchi Ibu! Lihatlah, aku membawa laptopku di dapur~" balas Wonwoo dengan nada tanpa bersalah.

"Astaga! Anak bodoh ini" Nyonya Jeon menghampiri Wonwoo dan memukul kepalanya.

"Ibu sakit~" sambil mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Laptop? Kabel? Speaker?"

"Aku melihat tutorial Ibu"

"Kenapa aku punya anak bodoh" Nyonya Jeon frustasi. Dengan ganasnya, Nyonya Jeon mencabuti kabel-kabel itu dan menutup paksa laptop Wonwoo.

"Kembalikan semua ini, nanti Ibu bantu!"

"Asik~" Wonwoo dengan cepat mengambil barang-barangnya dan diangkatnya menuju kamarnya, lalu berlari menuju dapur lagi dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Jadi kita mulai dari mana?" Tanya Wonwoo senang.

"Ibu masih harus mencuci pakaian. Nanti saja"

"Yah Ibu, tidak bisa begitu"

"Nanti kan bisa, Won" Wonwoo kesal lalu menjatuhkan garam plastik yang ada di dekatnya itu.

"WONWOOO!"

"Ibuuu~"

"Baiklah. Baiklah!" Wonwoo bersorak senang. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Nyonya Jeon menuruti permintaan anak sulungnya untuk membuat Kimchi itu. Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak benar-benar membantu. Justru Wonwoo mengacaukan dapur lebih parah lagi.

"Wonwoo! Hentikan mengacak-acak bumbu dapur itu!" Nyonya Jeon yang sibuk mencuci sawi putih yang lumayan banyak. Jeon Wonwoo terlalu banyak membeli sawi putih ternyata.

"Aku membuat bumbunya Ibu~" Wonwoo dengan wajah tanpa dosanya mencampurkan semua bumbu yang ada dan mengadu-aduk dengan cepat.

"Kau malah meracuni Kimchi itu, sudah kau duduk saja!"

"Aku kan ingin membantu" adukannya melemah, ekspresinya murung.

"Duduk saja, bersihkan dapur"

"Baik"

Setelah 2 jam berkutat di dapur, akhirnya Kimchi Nyonya Jeon telah jadi. Meskipun sedikit berantakan karena ulah Wonwoo. Bukan sedikit, tapi banyak. Dapur seperti kapal pecah, dan Wonwoo saat ini terlihat sedang membersihkan dapur yang kotor itu karena ulahnya.

"Apa ini?" Tuan Jeon yang baru saja bangun dan ingin mengambil minum di dapur, di kagetkan dengan keadaan dapur rumahnya yang terlihat seperti dapur kumuh.

"Tadi Ibu membuat Kimchi, Ibu sangat berantakan saat memasak" ucap Wonwoo sambil berbisik supaya Ibunya tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya.

"Ini pasti ulahmu" Tuan Jeon berlalu lalu mengambil minum dan langsung pergi menuju ruang Laundry. Yang kita tahu pasti disana ada Nyonya jeon.

"Sayang, anakmu berkata "Ibu sangat berantakan saat memasak" Wonwoo sangat tidak sopan" Oh, ternyata Tuan Jeon mengadukannya kepada istrinya.

"AYAH~"

"JEON WONWOO!"

"Ampun Ibu~"

.

Saat penerbangan kembali ke Seoul, tidak ada cerita menarik yang harus di ceritakan. Semua berjalan dengan lancar, seperti biasanya. Hanya saja Mingyu sempat salah masuk loket karena sangat fokus di ponselnya.

"Dasar _Bunny"_ Mingyu terkekeh kecil saat men _stalking_ akun sns. Disitu menampilkan foto Wonwoo yang sedang menggunakan _filter_ kucing yang sangat lucu menurut Mingyu.

"Aku akan menyimpan satu" Mingyu melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menuju _boarding room_ dan menunggu sekitar 15 menit sebelum keberangkatannya tiba.

Mingyu memandang layar _lockscreen_ ponselnya yang terpampang wajah Wonwoo dengan _filter_ kucing. Sangat lucu!

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memandangi ini"

.

Wonwoo merasa bosan di kamarnya. Dengan ponsel ditangan dan laptop yang ada di tempat tidurnya, tidak meredakan rasa bosannya itu.

"Kenapa belum ada kabar"

"Aku bosan menganggur"

"Bukan…"

"Aku bosan tidak bertemu Mingyu"

Jeon Wonwoo bermonolog sendiri sambil menatap atap putih kamarnya yang penuh dengan bintang tempelan yang ia buat. Selama 2 minggu ini, hanya Seungcheol yang sering menemaninya di kala ia bosan. Seperti 3 hari yang lalu, Seungcheol mengajak Wonwoo untuk menonton Orkestra Klasik. Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak mau, karena memang tidak terlalu suka dengan musik klasik. Itu sangat membosankan. Namun, Wonwoo juga tidak tega menolak pria bermata sayu yang sangat manis itu.

" _Hyung harusnya bisa mengajak orang lain"_

" _Aku tidak punya orang lain"_

" _Hyung bohong" Wonwoo memukul pelan bahu lebar itu._

" _Sudahlah. Ini sudah terlanjur" Seungcheol memegang pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan langsung mengajak pemuda aneh untuk memasuki hall yang telah di sediakan untuk pertunjukan Orkestra._

" _Aku mengantuk" bisik Wonwoo di pertengahan pertunjukan itu._

" _Kau ingin keluar?"_

" _Aku juga lapar" Seungcheol akhirnya mengajak Wonwoo keluar dari tempat itu menuju Food Curt di lantai atas._

" _Kau kesini belum makan?" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya lemah._

" _Harusnya kau makan dulu" Seungcheol tampak khawatir. Seungcheol tahu bahwa Wonwoo mempunyai gangguan pencernaan yang akut._

" _Kau masih bisa berjalan kan?"_

" _Aku tidak lumpuh, hyung"_

" _Anak pintar" Seungcheol mengacak-acak surai itu gemas"_

 _Dan malam itu mereka berdua makan malam dengan seru. Maksud seru disini adalah, Wonwoo yang banyak maunya dan merepotkan pelayan restoran._

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Dan Mingyu sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Malam ini Seoul diguyur hujan. Angin dingin menyelimuti kota Seoul. Mingyu saat ini berada di dalam mobil bersama _appa_ nya.

"Aku akan membuat toko kue" mobil itu seketika melambat.

"Kalau itu mau mu, _appa_ harap kau senang menjalankan bisnis itu"

"Tentu"

Suasana dalam mobil juga terasa dingin. Keduanya memang tidak terlalu dekat seperti yang di pikirkan orang lain. Semenjak kepergian Ibu nya, Hubungan mereka renggang. Kesibukan _Appa_ Mingyu membuat ia lupa akan tugas sebagai _single father_ yang ia sandang.

" _Appa_ harap kau mau kembali ke rumah, dan memperbaiki hubungan kita"

"Tentu, tapi tidak sekarang _appa"_

" _Appa_ tunggu" Tuan Kim tersenyum mendengar penuturan anaknya itu. Ia sadar. Ia merindukan anak semata wayangnya itu. Kesibukannya membuatnya kecewa telah membiarkan Mingyu terkekang, bahkan tidak bahagia.

"Kau selalu tersenyum melihat ponsel mu, ada apa?"

"Aku punya _kelinci"_

"Benarkah? Kau memelihara kelinci? Dimana? _Appa_ tidak melihatnya"

"Kalau sudah waktunya, akan ku beritahu" Mingyu mematikan ponselnya dan tidak sabar untuk tiba di rumahnya dan bertemu Wonwoo.

.

Mingyu telah tiba. Sudah 30 menit ia sampai. Tuan Kim juga sudah pergi untuk menuju ke rumahnya di daerah Itaewon.

Mingyu bergegas untuk membersihkan dirinya dan berpakaian _casual_ untuk menemui Wonwoo. Mingyu menggunakan _sweater strip_ dan celana hitam panjang. Sambil membawa _Goodie Bag_ yang berisikan oleh-oleh untuk keluarga Jeon, Mingyu akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah tetangganya itu.

"Permisi…" Mingyu menekan bel yang ada disitu dan tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda di layar sebelah bel tersebut.

"Siapa disana?"

"Aku Kim Mingyu, teman Jeon Wonwoo"

"Wonwoo hyung, sedang tidur. Jadi pul-" belum sempat Bohyuk melanjutkan perkataannya, Nyonya Jeon ikut muncul di layar kecil itu.

"Oh, Mingyu. Tunggulah, Ibu akan membukakan pagar" Mingyu tersenyum. Tapi tidak dengan Bohyuk. Adik Wonwoo itu menatap Mingyu dari layar dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Mingyu, masuklah" Menghiraukan tatapan aneh Bohyuk, Mingyu memilih masuk dan menyapa Nyonya Jeon yang sedikit ia rindukan.

"Ini, Bi" Mingyu menyerahkan _Goodie Bag_ berukuran besar itu.

"Terima kasih Mingyu"

"Emm… Wonwoo hyung dimana, Bi?"

"Wonwoo di atas, coba kau ke kamarnya, dari siang ia tidak turun…"

"Dan satu lagi, Ibu, Ayah Wonwoo dan Bohyuk akan pergi ke rumah sakit sebentar menjenguk saudara yang baru saja melahirkan. Ibu ingin menitipkan Wonwoo kepadamu, bisa?" Mingyu mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu" Nyonya Jeon langsung menuju depan dan terdengar suara mobil yang telah menjauh. Mingyu dengan hati-hati menaiki tangga rumah keluaga Jeon itu. Di ruang atas, sangat gelap.

" _Sepertinya Wonwoo hyung masih tidur"_ Mingyu bimbang, antara terus naik dan membangunkan _Bunny_ nya, atau turun dan menunggu di ruang tengah.

" _Ikuti kata hatimu"_ Akhirnya Mingyu melanjutkan langkahnya dan melihat pintu putih yang tertutup.

" _Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, hey Mingyu, ini hanya membangunkan Jeon Wonwoo, ini bukan malam pertama! Sadarlah"_ Mingyu menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk tetap sadar.

Akhirnya, Mingyu memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu itu, dan Mingyu bisa melihat dengan jelas Wonwoo yang sedang tidur dengan tengkurap itu. Bajunya tersingkap hingga terlihat punggung putih mulusnya.

Mingyu berjalan dan mendudukan dirinya di samping kasur Wonwoo.

"Hyung" Mingyu menggoyangkan lengan kurus itu dengan sedikit keras. Wonwoo dengan pelahan membuka matanya dan mengusap pelan matanya.

"Ibu, aku masih mengantuk~" Wonwoo berkata dengan sedikit menggerutu.

"Aku Mingyu" Wonwoo dengan cepat mendongak kan wajah mengantuknya.

"Kenapa aku melihat Mingyu" Wonwoo dengan mata sipit ala bangun tidur itu masih belum bisa mengumpulkan nyawanya setelah bangun tidur.

"Aku pasti bermimpi" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kenapa tidak hilang-hilang"

"Ini aku, hyung" Mingyu tersenyum manis sekali.

"Kau Mingyu?" Wonwoo dengan cepat mendudukan tubuhnya dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi pemuda Kim itu.

"Kau benar Mingyu" Wonwoo tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Mingyu dengan sangat erat.

" _I missed you"_ Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Mingyu dengan sangat romantis.

" _Me too, hyung"_ Mingyu mengusap punggung pemuda Jeon itu dengan sangat halus. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang selama ini ia tahan.

"Kau tidak menghubungiku" Wonwoo yang masih memeluk Mingyu itu menggumam kesal. Dagunya ia letakan di pundak kekar Mingyu. Wonwoo terlihat lucu sekali saat seperti ini.

"Tapi sekarang aku disini, kau senang?" Wonwoo mengangguk dengan tangan yang tetap memeluk Mingyu.

Mereka berpelukan selama 15 menit. Mungkin itu cukup lama, tapi bagi Jeon Wonwoo itu sebentar. Seharusnya ia bisa memeluk Mingyu selama 1 jam, tapi Mingyu mengeluh pinggangnya sakit harus memeluk Wonwoo yang agresif itu.

"Kau melakukan ini kepada setiap orang?"

"Kadang dengan Hoshi"

"Hoshi? Siapa dia?"

"Ah, aku belum menjelaskan padamu ya" Mingyu memperhatikan dengan serius.

"Dia teman baik ku. Kita sudah berteman lama"

"Lalu,tentang seperti tadi?"

"Ah, kadang dia suka memberi tanda merah disini" sambil menarik sedikit kerahnya dan menunjukan leher jenjangnya dan tulang selangka yang begitu menonjol.

 _Glek…._

Mingyu menelan ludah dengan kasar.

"Ka-kau serius?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Wonwoo santai.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Mingyu merasakan pening di kepalanya. Wonwoo kelewat polos atau kelewat bodoh?

"Tidak ada" elak Mingyu santai.

"Mulai dari sekarang tidak boleh seperti itu kepada orang lain lagi" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan 'Mengapa?'

"Tidak boleh" Mingyu menegaskan sekali lagi.

"Apa hyung kecewa aku melarangmu?"

"Sedikit?" balas Wonwoo.

"Apa hyung suka melakukan _itu?"_

"Emm… Tidak tahu juga"

"Kalau hyung memang suka, aku tidak bisa melarang lebih jauh. Tentu itu bukan tugasku. Aku hanya mengingatkan saja" sedikit terasa nyeri saat melontarkan pernyataan itu, jujur saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima saranmu"

"Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menerima saranku, hyung" Mingyu membenarkan posisi duduknya lebih nyaman lagi untuk melihat wajah Wonwoo.

"Aku sendiri" suara itu terdengar yakin. Mingyu senang mendengarnya.

"Mingyu, aku masih mengantuk"

"Oh, tidurlah, aku akan pulang"

"Tidak-tidak. Kau temani aku" Mingyu melebarkan matanya. Tidak ambil pusing, Wonwoo langsung merebahkan tubuh kurusnya itu lalu menarik Mingyu untuk berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Aku masih merindukanmu, tahu" Wonwoo menarik selimut hingga menutupi dagunya, Wonwoo malu.

"Aku juga" Mingyu menatap lurus ke atas dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Mingyu"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku membuat pengakuan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Ku pikir, saat pertama melihatmu, kau orang yang suka… _sex?._ Maafkan pemikiranku~" Wonwoo menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya itu. Mingyu hanya terkekeh sambil melihat tetangga yang sedang salah tingkah itu.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Sedikit" Wonwoo menjawab dengan membuka sedikit selimutnya untuk melihat ekspresi Mingyu.

"Aku tidak seperti itu, aku membenarkan" Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tahu alasanku melarangmu melakukan _itu_ dengan orang lain?"

"Tidak"

"Supaya kau tidak dipandang rendahan. Kau boleh saja melakukan seperti itu, tapi kalau kau melakukan dengan banyak orang, kau akan di pandang murahan. Tentu saja aku ti-"

"Hanya Hoshi! Aku bersumpah!" sangkal Wonwoo.

"Baiklah aku percaya" Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang masih menatap lurus atap putihnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak percaya"

"Apa aku ketahuan?"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong dengan air muka yang seperti itu Kim Mingyu" Wonwoo membalikkan posisinya agar menghadap Mingyu.

"Mingyu! Tatap aku" Mingyu tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang saat ini sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu~" Mingyu terkekeh dengan tatapan tajam Wonwoo. Tidak cocok dengan wajah lucunya.

"Kau tahu Mingyu, aku mau membuat pengakuan kedua" Mingyu terlihat serius.

"Saat bertemu denganmu pertama kali, aku memang tertarik denganmu. Hanya tertarik, belum menyukai. Tapi setelah kejadian aku di rumahmu, aku semakin yakin ini sudah bukan tertarik lagi. Entahlah. Dan selama 2 minggu ini aku selalu memikirkanmu, aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkanmu, tapi itu mustahil. Aku bahkan sering mengigau bahwa kau ada di sini, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku mengalami banyak hal aneh selama 2 minggu. Aku berusaha berhenti memikirkanmu dengan keluar dengan teman-temanku, tapi tetap tidak berhasil…" Wonwoo menghela nafas sejenak.

"Kata orang dewasa, aku jatuh cinta. Tapi bagaimana bisa, aku jatuh cinta denganmu dengan waktu yang sangat singkat. Itu sangat membingungkan. Aku hanya takut, perasaan ini hanya sementara. Aku butuh waktu memastikan itu semua.."

"Aku tidak sedang menyatakan perasaanku, ini hanya pengakuanku" Mingyu tersenyum.

"Baiklah" Wonwoo menajamkan matanya. "Hanya Baiklah? Kau tidak memberi jawaban apa atau apa?"

"Kau bilang pengkuan mu bukan pernyataan cinta"

"Setidaknya kau harus menjawabnya"

"Kau mau jawaban apa?"

"misal 'Ya, Wonwoo hyung. Aku merasakan hal yang sama' seperti itu" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Ya, Wonwoo hyung. Aku merasakan hal yang sama" Mingyu menggerakan tangannya mengusap pipi yang sangat lembut itu.

"Lalu?" Wonwoo bertanya.

"Tidurlah. Ini sudah malam" Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup hidung Wonwoo.

"Tidurlah. Besok, hyung mulai bekerja lagi" Mingyu terkekeh melihat ekpresi tidak senang Wonwoo.

"Yah, tidak asik" Wonwoo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Lucunya" Mingyu gemas dengan Wonwoo, dicubitlah pipi yang sedikit chubby itu.

"Berhenti mencubit pipikuu~"

"Lucunyaaaa, aku gemas sekali" Mingyu dengan cepat mendekap pemuda kurus itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jangan terlalu _stress._ Kau seperti orangtua kalau terlalu banyak pikiran.." Mingyu dengan senangnya mengusap surai kecoklatan itu.

"Besok jadilah Wonwoo hyung yang bodoh"

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Baiklah. Ralat. Wonwoo hyung yang lucu"

"Aku tau itu. Aku memang lucu~" Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya itu.

 _Terkadang kau tidak bisa memaksakan cinta hanya karena kebutuhan semata. Kau tidak bisa memaksakan seseorang untuk mengakui bahwa kau miliknya. Dan, kau tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk menjadi dewasa karena cinta._

"Aku mencintaimu~"

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boong masih TBC….

Haiiii~ maaf telah upload. Seharusnya kemarin. Tapi ide stuck dan maaf kalo chap ini aneh TT dan banyak typo. Nggak sempet cek ulang.  
I need your saran(?) untuk ff ini kedepannyaaaa~  
Dan banyak banget yang bilang Wonwoo OOC lucuuu. Makasih banget Karakter ini aku buat karena memang ada karakter seperti ini, bahkan lebih bodoh(?) dari ini, seriusss~  
Keep support for fast update, ini sudah ada chap 6 tapi keep dulu ahhhh '3'  
Sekian, bacotannya. Salam Bunny~


	6. Lomba Futsal

Laundry

Mingyu x Wonwoo

.

Setelah kepulangan Mingyu dari Indonesia, Wonwoo kembali lagi bekerja seperti biasanya, dan masih berbohong kepada Ibunya tentang pekerjaannya. Wonwoo juga lebih suka berlama-lama di rumah Mingyu hanya untuk sekedar menghabiskan camilan yang khusus di belikan Mingyu untuknya, atau menonton drama yang sedang ramai di bicarakan orang-orang. Hubungan mereka berdua baik-baik saja dan masih belum terlihat titik terang suatu keputusan untuk mengikat satu sama lain.

"Kita biarkan saja, akan bertahan sampai mana. Aku bukan orang yang suka dengan ikatan. Tapi kalau kau serius aku juga bisa. Jadi, kita ikuti alurnya saja. Ini pernyataan hati ke hati, bukan pernyataan cinta, Kim Mingyu! Ingat!"

"Siap Boss!"

Ya seperti itulah. Dan saat ini, di Universitas tempat Mingyu menuntut ilmu, sedang merayakan ulang tahun. Banyak acara yang di adakan. Salah satunya adalah Futsal. Mingyu di minta Seokmin untuk ikut bergabung dengan tim nya.

"Mingyu, kau bisa kan untuk mengikuti lomba futsal?"

"Aku tidak bisa sepertinya, aku mau mengurus toko kue ku, Seok"

"Kumohon, Kim" Seokmin memelas.

"Tolong jangan pasang wajah seperti itu! Baiklah, aku membantu karena kau sahabatku" Mingyu meng-iya-kan ajakan temannya itu. Hitung-hitung berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan Universitas yang jarang ia ikuti.

"Kau memang teman terbaik, Kim!" Seokmin tersenyum dan menampakkan _eyesmile_ dari matanya yang besar itu.

.

Saat ini Mingyu akan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Universitasnya, Mingyu sudah siap dengan pakaian tim nya. Pakaian yang di kenakan saat ini berwarna putih tulang, dengan kaos kaki panjang berwarna hitam. Mingyu tampak seperti pemain futsal handal dan tidak terlihat seperti seorang Arkeolog.

Mingyu saat ini sedang keluar kamar untuk menuju balkon rumahnya, dan di pagi itu juga, Mingyu bertemu Wonwoo yag masih menggunakan piyama berwarna biru langit dengan motif bintang dan sedang membawa botol minum.

"Hai" sapa Mingyu.

"Astaga, aku terkejut!" Wonwoo hampir saja menumpahkan minuman di botolnya itu.

"Sudah bangun, hyung?"

"Kalau aku belum bangun, tentu aku tidak bisa melihatmu, Mingyu~" Wonwoo melanjutkan acara meminum susu yang di sediakan Nyonya Jeon di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti pemain sepak bola?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ah, aku mengikuti lomba futsal di Universitas" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Ah aku ingat!..."

"Bohyuk juga bilang kalau mengikuti lomba futsal! Kau se-tim dengan Bohyuk?" Mingyu menggeleng "Tidak tahu, aku hanya di beri pakaian warna putih ini untuk tim" jelasnya.

"Bohyuk memakai warna merah, jadi kau akan musuhan dengan Bohyuk?" Mingyu terkekeh mendengar penuturan Wonwoo yang lucu menurutnya.

"Bukan musuhan, hyung. Tapi lawan main"

"Iya itu maksudku" Wonwoo malu, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura meminum susu yang ada di botolnya itu.

"Hyung mau datang?"

"Datang kemana?"

"Ke pertandingan futsal nanti"

"Ya!" serunya semangat.

"Aku datang, nanti lihat aku ya! Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap-siap" Wonwoo langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya, namun belum ada 10 detik, Wonwoo sudah muncul lagi dan menghadap kea rah balkon rumah Mingyu.

"KIM MINGYU, SEMANGAT!" sambil memberi _heartsign_ dengan kedua tangannya.

"SEMANGAT!" balas Mingyu sambil tersenyum manis.

.

Wonwoo langsung turun untuk menuju kamar adiknya. Dilihatnya, Jeon Bohyuk yang sudah berpakaian seperti Mingyu, namun warna bajunya merah.

"BOHYUK!"

"Acara futsal jam berapa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Hyung ingin datang?"

"Ya!"

"Jangan! Nanti aku malu punya hyung yang suka bertindak bodoh!"

Satu jitakan mendarat di kening sang adik.

"Aku tidak akan mendukungmu, aku mendukung Mingyu!"

"Tidak boleh! Kalau hyung datang, harus mensupport tim ku!" Bohyuk tidak terima.

"Tidak mau. Kau jahat pada hyungmu sendiri!" Wonwoo berkacak pinggang sambil menggerakan bibirnya tak suka.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah datang!"

"Ingat, Jeon Bohyuk! Kau harus kalah! Mingyu yang harus menang!"

"Apa-apaan itu"

"Kau tidak boleh menang. Sekian" Wonwoo keluar kamar Bohyuk denga tangan yang masih berada di pinggangnya.

"Hey, apa-apaan itu!" Bohyuk berusaha menarik tangan kakaknya namun Wonwoo menghindar dan berlari menuju dapur dan mengadu kepada Ibunya.

"Ibu~" Wonwoo langsung bersembunyi di belakang Ibunya dan mengejek adiknya yang ada di situ.

"Ibu~ Bohyuk jahat padaku~"

"Bohong, aku tidak jahat Ibu. Hyung sendiri bilang ingin aku kalah dari temannya si Mingyu-Mingyu itu" jelas Bohyuk dengan nada yang tidak santai.

"Jangan percaya Bohyuk, Bu~" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ibu pusing punya anak tidak akur seperti kalian" Nyonya Jeon menghela nafas panjang.

"Wonwoo, menyingkirlah, Ibu tidak bisa masak"

"Bohyuk suruh pergi Bu, aku takut. Bohyuk seram sekali" Wonwoo semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Ibunya.

"Pokoknya, Hyung kalau datang harus mendukung tim ku, bukan tim Mingyu hyung! Atau tidak usah datang sekalian!" Bohyuk pergi dari dapur, dan Wonwoo langsung berdiri di depan Ibunya.

"Ibu, aku pergi ke acara futsal ya"

"Kau tidak kerja?"

"Kerja ku sore Ibu~"

"Baiklah. Tapi, jangan bertengkar dengan Bohyuk!"

"Siap Nyonya" Wonwoo menaikan tangannya di samping alis, seolah-olah hormat kepada atasannya.

"Baiklah, aku siap-siap dulu" Wonwoo langsung berlari, takut Bohyuk mengejarnya lagi.

.

Bohyuk telah berangkat sejak pukul 8 pagi tadi, sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 9.25. Wonwoo sudah bersiap-siap, Wonwoo juga sempat _stalking_ acara futsal itu. Ternyata mulai pukul 10.00, jadi Wonwoo saat ini sedang mengemasi perlengkapan seperti kamera, lalu bekal dan susu.

Wonwoo meraih ponsel yang di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu dengan cepat mengetik nama seseorang dan melakukan panggilan suara.

"Halo, Seungcheol hyung?"

" _pagi-pagi sudah menelfon"_

"Kau libur?"

" _Tentu tidak"_

"Liburlah~ yayayayayayaaaaaaa~"

" _Kau ingin aku di pecat huh!"_

"Ikut aku melihat pertandingan futsal!"

" _Lihat sendiri!Aku tut-"_

"KUMOHON, NANTI AKU HILANG BAGAIMANA?"

" _Itu urusanmu, Jeon"_

"Ya sudahlah, selamat bekerja"

" _Kau marah?"_

"Tidak"

"Baiklah. Dimana tempatnya?"

"KAU AKAN DATANG?"

" _Kecilkan suaramu, telingaku mendadak tuli mendengar teriakanmu!"_

"Akan ku kirimkan alamat melalui pesan. Sampai jumpa" Wonwoo langsung mematikan telfonnya, dan berlari ke dapur untuk menambah bekal yang ia bawa. Sebelumnya tidak ada pikiran untuk mengajak Seungcheol, tapi entah mengapa, tiba-tiba terlintas Seungcheol di pikiran Wonwoo.

"Ibu, tolong bawakan 2 lagi ya"

"Banyak sekali? Ibu sudah membawakan 2 tadi"

"Untuk temanku dan Bohyuk, anak itu pasti marah kalau tidak aku bawakan juga"

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar" Nyonya Jeon dengan cekatan menata bekal yang akan di bawa anaknya itu. Nyonya Jeon juga menambahkan camilan-camilan ringan dalam toples kecil, Nyonya Jeon tahu bahwa Wonwoo suka bosan kalau menonton sesuatu tanpa camilan.

"Ini" Nyonya Jeon menyerahkan 2 bekal dan beberapa toples camilan.

"Jadi, anakku yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo, akan mendukung adiknya atau Mingyu?" goda Nyonya Jeon.

"Tentu saja Mingyu, Ibu" jawab Wonwoo dengan suara yang lantang, Nyonya Jeon hanya terkekeh pelan melihat anaknya yang begitu polos itu ternyata bisa jatuh cinta juga.

"Aku akan ke atas dulu menata, dan berangkat" Wonwoo langsung ke atas dan menata bekal tambahan tadi dan beberapa camilan ke dalam tas yang ia bawa.

Wonwoo turun dan berpamitan dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya, Wonwoo pergi ke Universitas menggunakan busway. Ngomong-ngomong, Wonwoo menggunakan T-shirt putih dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah hitam, dan ripped jeans berwarna hitam.

Wonwoo sibuk mengirimkan alamat Universitas ke Seungcheol, berharap pria yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu mau datang secara sukarela dan tidak menuntut aneh-aneh pada dirinya.

.

Pertandingan hampir di mulai, dan Wonwoo berhasil sampai sebelum pertandingan di mulai. Wonwoo langsung mengirimkan pesan kepada Seungcheol.

" _Aku di depan gerbang, cepat kesini hyung!"_

Wonwoo berdiri di samping pos satpam sambil melirik siapapun yang datang, barangkali Seungcheol tidak melihatnya nanti.

"Hei" Wonwoo terkejut saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku"

"Ayo" Seungcheol langsung menggandeng tangan Wonwoo "Pertandingan akan segera dimulai"

Wonwoo dan Seungcheol berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kiranya tidak ramai dengan manusia-manusia supporter Universitas. Akhirnya Wonwoo dan Seungcheol memilih duduk di bagian pojok bangku supporter, tidak terlalu pojok, disitu tempatnya tidak terlalu ramai.

"Kau bawa apa saja" Seungcheol melihat Wonwoo yang mengeluarkan beberapa minuman yang ia beli sebelum sampai di Universitas dan beberpa camilan.

"Ini untuk menemani menonton pertandingan" Wonwoo mengangkat dua toples kecil berisi camilan kesukaannya di samping pipinya sambil tersenyum manis. Seungcheol yang melihat itu langsung menoleh ke arah lapangan futsal.

" _Tidak boleh, tidak boleh. Sadarlah Seungcheol!"_

Wonwoo mengeluarkan teropongnya dan digantungkan di lehernya.

"Untuk apa itu?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Untuk melihat Mingyu tentunya" Wonwoo membersikan lensa teropong tersebut dan mulai menggunakan teropong untuk mencari keberadaan Mingyu nya itu.

"Mingyu lagi, Mingyu lagi…" Seungcheol dengan kesal menutupkan tudung jaketnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ey, hyung cemburu ya?" Wonwoo berhenti dengan kegiatan meneropongnya dan menoleh selidik ke arah Seungcheol.

"Tidak" Seungcheol yang salah tingkah langsung memunggungi Wonwoo.

"Hyung~" Wonwoo menggoyangan lengan Seungcheol pelan.

"Tidak, kau lanjutkan saja. Aku kan hanya menemanimu disini" Wonwoo yang tahu bahwa Seungcheol sedang kesal akhirnya mengambil salah satu botol minuman dengan rasa strawberry.

"Ini" Wonwoo menempelkan botol minum itu ke pipi Seungcheol. Terasa sangat dingin. Dan Seungcheol sangat sensitive dengan rasa dingin.

"AH!" Pekiknya keras, membuat semua orang yang ada di situ menoleh ke arah Wonwoo dan Seungcheol.

"Ssssttttt…." Seungcheol menerima minuman ber-merk Mogu Mogu itu dan membuat ekspresi bertanya.

"Kenapa rasa strawberry?" tanyanya.

"Sama seperti hyung. Manis namun sedikit asam" Wonwoo mengambil minuman yang di tangan Seungcheol dan menunjukan emoji yang ada di tutup botol itu.

"Hyung lihat emoji ini?" Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Heung….." Wonwoo menirukan ekspresi seperti tutup botol itu dan membuat suara yang lucu. _Benar-benar lucu! Aku serius._

"Hentikan" Seungcheol langsung merebut minuman itu dan meminumnya. Seungcheol sempat melirik 3 minuman yang sama. Hanya berbeda rasa. Terdapat 2 rasa coconut dan 1 rasa yogurt.

"Itu untuk siapa?"

"Aku, Mingyu dan Bohyuk"

"Mingyu mendapat rasa apa?"

"Coconut"

"Kenapa coconut?"

"Karena aku suka coconut. Jadi aku membagi rasa yang aku suka dengan orang yang aku suka juga" Seungcheol seperti menabuh garam di atas luka. Dengan bodohnya dia bertanya seperti itu.

Seungcheol memilih diam dan menghabiskan minuman rasa strawberry dengan rasa manis dan asam itu.

"Lihatlah! Itu Mingyu" Wonwoo menunjuk pemuda tinggi yang sedang melakukan pemanasan di samping lapangan futsal, Seungcheol yang penasaran pun ikut mengedarkan pandangannya ke pemuda tinggi yang di maksud Wonwoo.

" _Oh, jadi itu Mingyu. Masih tampan aku ternyata"_ Batin Seungcheol sambil menahan tawanya.

Permainan di mulai. Dan benar, Tim Mingyu melawan tim dari Bohyuk.

"MINGYU SEMANGAT" Itu bukan teriakan Wonwoo, melainkan teriakan salah satu perempuan yang menggenakan pakaian _Cheerleaders_. Mingyu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum manis ke arah perempuan itu. Dan Wonwoo melihat itu.

Seungcheol melihat itu juga, dan menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja" Wonwoo memasang senyum yang jika dilihat dari luar itu manis, namun ternyata itu hanya paksaan.

"Baiklah. Konsen pada permainan"

Wonwoo tetap disitu dan dengan camilan yang tidak ia sentuh sama sekali. Wonwoo fokus dengan pertandingan itu namun otaknya dipaksa untuk memikirkan semua hal yang baru saja terjadi. Selama pertandingan, Wonwoo hanya diam, bahkan saat Mingyu membuat gol untuk tim nya. Dan juga saat Mingyu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan memberi isyarat 'Siapa lelaki yang ada di samping mu?'

Pertandingan selesai. Tim Mingyu memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor 2-1. Rencana awal, Wonwoo ingin mengucapkan selamat dan mengajak Mingyu beserta Bohyuk untuk menikmati bekal yang telah ia bawa di taman belakang. Namun, itu semua itu gagal karena Mood yang sangat buruk dari Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak apa? Jawab dengan jujur!" Seungcheol memasang ekspresi serius, karena baru kali ini melihat Wonwoo hanya diam saja. Sangat aneh untuk ukuran pria yang suka berisik, tiba-tiba terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Ya.. Aku baik-baik saja" Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan ke arah tas besarnya.

" _Sayang kalau tidak dimakan"_

"Apa itu? Kau membawa bekal?" Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

"Ayo kita makan disini" Seungcheol dengan cepat mengambil salah satu dari ke empat bekal itu. Namun Wonwoo tetap terdiam dengan wajah yang terbilang sangat datar.

"Hey" Seungcheol memegang pundak Wonwoo.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, kau seperti bukan Wonwoo" Wonwoo hanya menanggapi dengan tatapan datar.

"Ah, aku menyesal ijin cuti hanya melihat orang yang memandangku datar seperti itu" Seungcheol menurukan tangannya dan menyandarkan badannya di sandaran kursi.

"Maaf" ucap Wonwoo dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Aku tidak menerima maaf. Cukup kau tersenyum dan kembali ke Wonwoo yang sepeti biasanya sudah cukup. Ayolah! Mana orang aneh yang sangat berisik itu. Ah, aku merindukannya" Wonwoo terharu dengan cara Seungcheol yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Baiklah ayo kita makan" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada yang pelan.

"Akan ku bawa ini, aku sebenarnya tidak benar-benar ijin…"

"Pergilah ke Mingyu, mintalah penjelasan siapa wanita itu tadi. Aku yakin tanpa adanya penjelasan kau akan terus menerus penasaran, dan Wonwoo si pria aneh itu tidak akan ada selagi masalahnya belum selesai. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan semua pemikiran negatifmu itu. Cepat hampiri dia, jangan sampai wanita yang tadi mendahuluimu!" Seungcheol tersenyum manis sambil menepuk pelan pipi Wonwoo.

"Aku yakin Mingyu ingin sekali kau datang kepadanya dan memberikan selamat atas kemenangannya!"

"Apa harus begitu?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Harus, Jeon! Cepat selesaikan dan jadilah Wonwoo yang aneh lagi. Serius aku merindukannya" Wonwoo akhirnya dengan cepat mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Seungcheol sudah mengambil bekalnya.

"Terima kasih, hyung" Wonwoo memeluk Seungcheol sebentar dan berpamitan ingin ke tempat Mingyu.

"Ini" Wonwoo menyerahkan minuman rasa coconutnya namun di tolak dengan Seungcheol.

"Berikan kepada Mingyu saja.."

"Aku duluan" Seungcheol langsung bergegas dengan terburu-buru, dan Wonwoo segera turun menemui Mingyu.

" _Kau telah berbuat yang terbaik Seungcheol"_ di tengah lamunannya, Seungcheol tidak sengaja menabrak pria dengan warna rambut _coklat blonde_ dan menggenakan kacamata yang sepertinya silinder.

"Maaf" ucapnya sambil merapikan buku-buku yang jatuh dan bekal Seungcheol yang terjatuh.

"Namaku Seungcheol.." pria berkacamata itu tersenyum dan membalasa jabatan tangan Seungcheol.

.

Mingyu telah menyelesaikan pertandingannya. Dan ia sudah memberitahu Seokmin bahwa untuk final besok, ia tidak bisa karena harus mengurus toko barunya. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo datang bersama pria lain. Mingyu sebenarnya ingin menghampiri _Bunny_ nya itu, namun rasa sungkannya lebih besar, jadi ia urungkan.

"Kau bermain sangat bagus hari ini!" Seokmin yang berada di ruang ganti bersama Mingyu mengucapkan selamat kepada temannya itu.

"Aku ingin renang Seok"

"Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Seokmin melepas pakaiannya dan mengambil handuk yang ada di loker.

"Entahlah. Apa kolam renang di buka?"

"Sepertinya iya" Mingyu mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil barang-barang yang ada di lokernya dan menaruh di dalam tasnya, dan bergegas menuju kolam renang yang tidak jauh dari lapangan futsal.

"Mingyu!" dari belakang, Mingyu bisa melihat Wonwoo yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Hyung menemuiku?"

"Kau tidak suka aku temui? Aku pulang" Belum sempat berbalik badan, Mingyu langsung memeluk Wonwoo.

"Yak! Badanmu bau!" Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan erat yang dilakukan Mingyu.

"Aku sengaja biar hyung bau juga" akhirnya Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum senang.

"Ini untukmu" Wonwoo memberikan minuman rasa coconut itu kepada Mingyu.

"Terima kasih.."

"Hyung" / "Mingyu" ucap keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Kau duluan"

"Hyung duluan saja"

"Kau saja yang duluan"

"Siapa pria yang ada di sampingmu tadi?" Tanya Mingyu sambil sesekali menyesap minumannya.

"Dia Seungcheol hyung, karyawan penyedia lowongan kerja yang aku ceritakan waktu itu" Mingyu mengangguk paham. "Aku sedikit cemburu saat hyung _aegyo_ di depan Seungcheol hyung itu"

"Kau tahu, aku juga cemburu dengan perempuan yang meneriakimu dengan sangat keras dan kau tersenyum dengannya" Wonwoo memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Ah, jadi karena itu, hyung menjadi diam di bangku penonton?" Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

"Asal hyung tahu, sebenarnya aku sangat _stress_ saat tahu hyung hanya diam saja bahkan saat aku mencetak gol"

"Maaf"

"Dia Nana noona, dia sunbaeku. Dia sudah ku anggap seperti Noona ku sendiri. Hyung tahu kan aku anak tunggal. Dia baik sekali. Nana noona sudah memiliki kekasih, dan itu bukan aku hyung" Wonwoo lega mendengar pernyataan Mingyu. Jangkar yang ada di hati dan pikirannya tiba-tiba terlepas dan sekarang sangat ringan.

"Aku senang mendengarnya" Wonwoo tersenyum senang.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Belum"

"Kau mau makan? Aku membawakanmu bekal"

"Bagaimana kalau kita renang terlebih dahulu? Aku ingin renang hyung"

"Call!" Wonwoo berteriak senang di perjalanan menuju kolam renang, dan bercerita apa saja yang ia pikirakan tadi. Bercerita dengan Mingyu membuat pikirannya semakin ringan dan Mingyu juga merupakan pendengar yang baik.

.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di kolam renang. Di kolam renang terlihat sepi. Bahkan sangat sepi, hanya terlihat mereka berdua. Ini dikarenakan semua jadwal difokuskan di perlombaan, sehingga beberapa fasilitas tidak disentuh oleh manusia.

"Hyung ikut masuk ke air?"

"Aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti. Tapi aku ingin ikut"

"Kalau tidak membawa tidak usah, nanti merepotkan" Mingyu berbicara sambil berbisik.

"Ya, aku memang merepotkan" balas Wonwoo dengan nada tidak terima.

"Bukan, hyung itu menggemaskan" seketika muncul semburat merah muda yang menghiasi pipi Wonwoo.

"Sana renang, aku menunggu di situ" Wonwoo menujuk gazebo yang ada di sekitar kolam.

"Baiklah" Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan menuju gazebo itu dan menaruh barang-barang mereka. Mingyu dengan cepat melepas kaosnya dan memperlihatkan tubuh atletis yang ia punya.

"Kau tidak sopan, berganti baju di depan umum" protes Wonwoo.

"Hanya hyung yang melihatnya" Mingyu dengan santainya melakukan _Stretching_ di depan Wonwoo dan memperlihatkan abs yang terlihat bagus di tubuh Mingyu.

"Yasudah sana renang, kenapa masih disini"

"Iya, cerewet sekali kelinci"

"Siapa kelinci?"

"Hyung"

"Hyung siapa?"

"Wonwoo hyung~" ucap Mingyu sambil mencubit pipi Wonwoo gemas. Wonwoo hanya pasrah saat Mingyu mencubit pipinya.

"Lucunya" Mingyu mengacak-acak surai coklat itu lalu beranjak menuju kolam.

Dari gazebo, Wonwoo bisa melihat betapa senangnya Mingyu dengan air, dan sangat handalnya pria itu menguasai gerakan-gerakan renang. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya bisa berjalan di dalam air saja.

"Mingyu aku bosan" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengikuti arah gerak Mingyu yang sangat aktif di air.

"Duduklah disini" Mingyu mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk duduk di pinggiran kolam, dan Wonwoo akhirnya berjalan di pinggiran kolam dan mendudukan tubuhnya disitu.

"Kau sangat suka renang?" Tanya Wonwoo

"Tidak terlalu, sudah lama tidak renang, rasanya aku merindukan bau air yang sangat banyak ini"

"Berarti kau jarang mandi!"

"Tentu tidak, hyung. Aku mandi"

"Kau bilang rindu bau air. Artinya kau tidak pernah mandi, Mingyu~"

"Aish, terserah" Mingyu membalikkan badannya dan mengayunkan tangannya, namun belum sempat mengayunkannya, tiba-tiba Mingyu menjerit kesakitan.

"AKHHH, PERUTKU KRAM" Wonwoo panik. Ia langsung beranjak dan mencari pelampung, setelah menemukan pelampung, Wonwoo melemparkannya ke kolam dan berharap Mingyu meraih pelampung itu.

"MINGYU, TARIKLAH PELAMPUNG ITU! AKU TIDAK BISA RENANG" Mingyu masih berteriak kesakitan dan perlahan tenggelam di kolam yang memiliki kedalaan 2 meter itu.

"Bagaimana ini.."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan…"

Dengan tekad yang bulat, Wonwoo menceburkan dirinya dengan pelampung di lehernya. Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu yang masih terlihat di permukaan air.

"Mingyu bertahanlah…"

Wonwoo langsung menarik Mingyu menuju ujung kolam dan berusaha mengeluarkan Mingyu dari kolam itu.

"Mingyu kau berat sekali astaga" sempat sekali Wonwoo mengeluh. Setelah naik, Wonwoo langsung menarik Mingyu secara paksa, agar Mingyu bisa keluar dari kolam itu. Dan berhasil.

"Mingyu.." Wonwoo menepuk pelan pipi pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

"Mingyu…"

"Sadarlah, kumohon…" berbekal pengetahuan seadanya, Wonwoo menekan dada Mingyu berusaha mengeluarkan air yang masuk di dalam tubuh Mingyu.

"1…2..1..2…1…2.." Mingyu sedikit terbatuk-batuk dan membuat Wonwoo sedikit lega. Lalu Wonwoo menutup hidung Mingyu berniat memberi nafas buatan.

" _Apa boleh buat"_

Dan saat itu juga, Wonwoo memberikan nafas buatan untuk Mingyu, ia sebenarnya tidak yakin. Tapi di drama yang Wonwoo tonton, selalu memperaktekkan seperti ini.

Terhitung 1 menit Wonwoo membuat nafas buatan dan Mingyu masih tidak membuka matanya, membuat Wonwoo semakin khawatir.

"Bagaiama ini…"

"Telfon polisi…" Belum sempat berdiri, tangan Wonwoo diraih oleh Mingyu. "Jangan polisi, tapi telfon bibi penjual ayam goreng, aku ingin memakan ayam goreng"

1….

2….

3…

"YAK! KIM MINGYU!" Wonwoo terus-terusan menghantam Mingyu dengan pukulan kecil namun bertubi-tubi. Wonwoo merasa tertipu kali ini.

"Ahahahahaa. Hentikan hyung, sudah-sudah"

"Apanya yang sudah, kau berpura-pura! Dasar Kim sialan!" Wonwoo masih menghujani Mingyu dengan pukulan-pukulan kesalnya.

"Aku khawatir bodoh…" Wonwoo menghentikan pukulannya dan memeluk Mingyu erat.

"Maafkan aku, bercanda berlebihan"

"Lain kali jangan" Mingyu membalas pelukan itu tak kalah eratnya.

"Eh, apa yang kau lakukan?" Mingyu mengangkat Wonwoo di sela kegiatan berpelukan mereka.

"Hyung kedinginan sepertinya"

Kalian bisa bayangkan. Posisi mereka berhadapan,dengan kedua tangan Wonwoo di leher Mingyu.

" _Hachuuu~"_

" _Hachuuu~"_

Wonwoo bersin bersin sampai hidungnya memerah. Mingyu memberhentikan jalannya sebelum menuju ke gazebo.

"Ternyata hyung mudah terserang flu ya"

"Ya begit- _Hachuuu~"_ Mingyu dengan cepat membawa Wonwoo menuju gazebo. Mingyu langsung mengeluarkan handuk dalam tasnya dan mengeringkan rambut Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku hyung"

"Tidak apa. Aku kan kuat. Jeon Wonwoo tidak mudah sakit. Percayalah"

"Kalau aku percaya, apa hyung serius dengan ucapan sebelumnya?"

"Tentu. Ada dokter Bohyuk dan suster Ibu yang akan memberi obat sebelum jatuh sakit. Kau tenang saja" Wonwoo berusaha meyakinkan Mingyu agar tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Pakailah ini, lalu kita pulang" Mingyu menyerahkan hoodie berwarna abu-abu dan celana training hitam.

"Lalu kau memakai apa?"

"Aku membawa juga" Mingyu menunjukan pakaian yang sama.

"Wow. Hoodie dan trainingnya sama.."

"Itu artinya baju _couple?"_

"Bisa dibilang begitu pasien Jeon" Keduanya menghabiskan sisa waktu di kolam renang dengan berganti pakaian dan memekan bekal yang telah di bawa Wonwoo. Mingyu menghabiskan bekal Bohyuk juga. Mereka kembali dari kolam menuju rumah Mingyu pukul 3 sore.

.

Keduanya telah sampai di rumah Mingyu, Wonwoo dengan cepat mengeluarkan baju mereka yang basah dan mencucinya. Mingyu membuatkan coklat hangat untuk Wonwoo, di perjalanan pulang, Wonwoo terus saja bersin-bersin.

"Mau ku bantu?" Mingyu telah selesai membuat coklat hangat untuk 2 orang.

"Tidak usah, ini sudah seles- _Hachuuuu~"_

"Ayo ke ruang tengah, aku sudah menyiapkan selimut hangat dan coklat panas" Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengikuti Mingyu dari belakang.

Sofa Mingyu di atur supaya bisa dibuat untuk berbaring, di atas sofa juga terdapat selimut hangat. Di meja terdapat 2 cangkir coklat panas.

"Duduklah" Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya di samping Mingyu dan menutupkan selimut sampai dagunya. Ini masih sore namun terlihat seperti malam karena baru saja turun hujan yang sangat lebat. Untung saja mereka berdua telah sampai di rumah.

"Bersandarlah, hyung" Wonwoo langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Mingyu dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Mingyu.

"Dingin sekali ya" ucap Wonwoo pelan.

"Kau masih kedinginan?"

"Tidak. Karena sudah bersama Mingyu" Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu karena salah tingkah.

"Maafkan aku hyung, karena bercanda berlebihan, hyung jadi seperti ini"

"Tidak apa, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Mingyu"

"Aku merasa bersalah"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Wonwoo mendongak untuk melihat Mingyu.

"Aku akan sakit juga"

"Tidak boleh" larang Wonwoo. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ Mingyu menatap lembut kedua mata rubah Jeon Wonwoo, satu tangannya berada di dagu pemuda Jeon. Mingyu menghapuskan jarak di antara mereka dan mempertemukan bibir manis milik Wonwoo dan miliknya. Mingyu terdiam, entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba ingin melakukan ini. Begitupun Wonwoo, terdiam. Beberapa detik kemudian Mingyu melepas tautan itu dan bertingkah aneh.

"Ma-maafkan aku hyung.."

"Aku tidak, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu tadi.." Mingyu tidak berani menatap mata Wonwoo dan memfokuskan pandangannya di 2 cangkir coklat hangat yang ia buat tadi.

"Mingyu…" Wonwoo menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi Mingyu dan menghadapkan Mingyu ke arahnya.

"Lihat aku.."

"Aku sudah bilang, tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja, oke?" Wonwoo tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan.. yang terakhir tadi sangat membuatku terkejut" setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya, Wonwoo dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Mingyu, sesekali Wonwoo melumat bibir _sexy_ Mingyu itu dan menggesekkan gemas hidungnya ke hidung Mingyu.

"Mingyu lucu sekali~" Wonwoo melepas tautan bibirnya dan mengomentari ekspresi kebingungan dari Mingyu yang menurutnya lucu.

"Ah, aku malu" Mingyu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wonwoo yang melihat itu ikut menirukannya.

"Ah, aku malu~" bedanya, Wonwoo juga menggerakan badannya ke kanan ke kiri. Mingyu yang melihat itu langsung memeluk Wonwoo dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Wonwoo.

"Kelinci nakal sekali"

"Aku bukan kelinci, Kim!"

"Lalu?"

"Ibu bilang, aku bangsa kucing. _Miaw Miaw_ " sambil menirukan suar kucing.

"Memang terlihat seperti kucing"

"Benarkah? Aku seperti manusia! Bukan kucing"

"Bibi bilang, hyung bangsa kucing?"

"Aku berbohong tadi"

"Ah lucunya~"

Sore itu mereka berdua saling bercanda dengan senangnya, tak lupa juga Wonwoo yang ingin menonton drama korea kesukaannya. Sore dengan cuaca dingin itu dihabiskan dengan menonton drama korea dan secangkir coklat hangat. Sederhana.

" _Kalau ada Mingyu, itu semua terasa special"_

" _Selama bersama Wonwoo hyung, aku jamin, aku akan baik-baik saja dan bahagia tentunya. Dia orang yang lucu!"_

TBC

HAIIIII. Akhirnya update, maaf telat, lupa upload karena sibuk ngurusin beberapa acara akhir-akhir ini. Maaf banget kalo chap ini gaje TT dan aku sempet drop pas banyak banget kasus-kasus yang nyerang seventeen TT rumor yang ngejatuhin seventeen. Entah alasannya apa bisa sampai segitunya dan bikin Carats jadi geger. Terserah kalian, mau percaya atau tidak. Kalau aku tetep percaya sama seventeen, karena aku suka karya mereka, bukan karena fisik atau yang lain. Karya mereka bagus, fisik dan yang lain itu ibarat bonus. Pokoknya Carats yang kuat yaaa~ semakin tinggi pohon, semakin kencang pula angina yang menerpa. Apapun yang terjadi tetep support seventeen3

Dan jangan lupa review yaaa~  
Serius, aku suka baca review-review kalian loh,nambah semangat pas nulis XD  
And thanks buat yang sudah review, fav and follow. Love you guys, maafkan kekurangan aigyuu TT


	7. Kim's Cake & Truth or Dare

Laundry

Mingyu x Wonwoo

.

Pagi ini Mingyu di sibukan dengan Toko barunya. Belum lama ini, ia sudah memesan sebuah ruko di daerah Myeongdong. Mingyu sudah membuat sketsa design di dalam ruangan tokonya, designnya sangat Eropa. Tampak luar, toko ini seperti bangunan eropa kuno, namun saat di dalamnya, design interior dan wallpaper dinding yang cantik bisa menghipnotis para pelanggannya. Toko kue Mingyu memiliki cat dinding berwarna putih tulang dan hitam metallic. Mingyu tidak hanya pandai dalam beberapa hal, namun segala hal.

"Tolong anda susun sesuai sketsa yang saya gambarkan"

"Siap, tuan Kim"

Hari ini Mingyu ditemani oleh Seokmin. Seokmin sengaja datang dengan alasan merindukan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak membantu sama sekali Seok" ucap Mingyu kesal dengan sahabatnya itu, sejak datang, Seokmin malah mengacau dengan mulut besarnya.

"Ayolah Kim! Aku disini memang tidak membantumu" Seokmin mendorong pelan Mingyu hingga sedikit terdorong di daerah meja-meja yang belum di tata oleh pekerja disitu.

Mingyu menghela nafas besar dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum hingga matanya hilang.

"Sudahlah, aku mau membereskan ini" Mingyu bergerak membantu beberapa pekerja dan Seokmin tetap mengekori Mingyu dengan mulut besarnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lonceng di pintu masuk. Seorang pemuda dengan T-shirt putih dipadukan dengan _Jumpsuit_ pendek berwarna biru _denim_ dan memakai _Mickey Hat._ Kalau dari cara berpakaiaanya yang aneh, sudah pasti Jeon Wonwoo.

"Selamat Pagi~!" Sapa Jeon Wonwoo dengan ceria. Semua mata tertuju pada penampilannya. Cukup aneh digunakan di pagi hari. Karena penampilannya sangat meriah.

"Pfftt…" Seokmin menahan tawanya saat melihat Wonwoo dan berbagai macam ekspresi dari pekerja yang ada di situ.

"Astaga, kenapa ada badut Mcdonald disini. Hahahahahaaaa~" Seokmin tertawa lepas diikuti beberapa pekerja yang lain. Wonwoo yang merasa dirinya dipermalukan hanya menunduk malu dan memainkan ujung _Jumpsuit_ nya.

"Hei, jaga ucapanmu Seok!"

"Dan kalian, lanjutkan pekerjaan" Semua kembali ke tugas masing-masing, dan Mingyu berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Hei" Mingyu menepuk kecil pundak pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Aku pulang saja" balas Wonwoo pelan dengan kepala yag masih menunduk. Mingyu yang melihat itu merasa kasian dan gemas.

" _Serius. Hari ini, Wonwoo hyung mirip dengan Bunny. Aku bersumpah!"_

"Hei, sudah jauh-jauh kesini, kenapa pulang"

"Mereka semua menertawakanku, aku jadi sebal!"

"Lucunya~" Mingyu mencubit kecil pipi Wonwoo yang sedikit di gembungkan itu.

"Tidak lucu!"

"Kau mau membantu?"

"Boleh?"

"Tentu" mood Wonwoo yang awanya sedikit buruk, kini sudah berubah semangat. Perubahan mood yang sangat drastis.

Akhirnya Wonwoo ikut membantu Mingyu, meskipun hanya membantu menempelkan pigora-pigora dan beberapa hiasan dinding, Wonwoo sangat senang. Awalnya Wonwoo ingin membantu Mingyu mengangkat perabotan namun tidak diperbolehkan.

"Aku bisa, mingyu" Wonwoo memaksa.

"Hyung, pasang pigora-pigora itu saja. Bukannya hyung suka mendekorasi?"

"Iya aku suka!"

"Boleh ku taruh sesuai keinginanku?"

"Tentu" Wonwoo melompat kecil dan berlari menuju kardus yang berisikan pigora-pigora dan mulai menyusun sesuai moodnya. Wonwoo cukup handal dalam mendekorasi, hasilnya tidak buruk, malah terlihat manis untuk Toko Kue Mingyu.

Hari sudah siang, dan Toko Kue Mingyu sudah tertata rapi sesuai dengan harapannya, dan sentuhan dekorasi dinding oleh Wonwoo. Toko Kue Mingyu sudah siap di buka nampaknya.

"Tuan Mingyu, kami pamit pergi, karena pekerjaan sudah selesai. Kami harap, bisa berkerja lagi dengan tuan Mingyu" Manager dari para pekerja itu menjabat tangan Mingyu dan berpamitan. Sekarang tinggal 3 orang manusia yang terduduk di meja dekat kasir dengan Lemon Tea yang segar di hadapan mereka.

"Mingyu, aku tidak suka dia. Dia mengataiku Badut Mcdonald" Wonwoo berbisik sambil menatap sinis ke arah Seokmin. Seokmin merasa kalau ia sedang di bicarakan oleh si Badut Mcdonald ini.

Kini gantian Seokmin yang mendekat ke Mingyu dan membisikan sesuatu "Bisakah kau bilang kepada temanmu itu untuk berpakaian yang normal. Seperti badut sirkus saja" Wonwoo yang tidak terima menarik Mingyu untuk mendekat ke arahnya dan membisikan sesuatu lagi.

"Lihatlah, dia seperti kuda. Berani sekali mengataiku badut!" suara Wonwoo dibuat keras agar si Seokmin mendengarnya.

"Yak! Beraninya mengataiku Kuda!" ucap Seokmin tak terima.

"Kau duluan yan mengataiku badut!" balas Wonwoo tak kalah dengan Seokmin.

"Kau memang mirip badut!"

"Tidak! Aku Jeon Wonwoo, bukan badut! Dasar Kuda"

Mingyu yang melihat itu menggelengkan kepalanya pusing, setelah bekerja dari pagi, dan saat istirahat pun masih dibuat pusing dengan adu mulut yang tidak berdasar ini.

"Sudah-sudah" Mingyu menengahi keduanya.

"Jadi, Seok, dia Jeon Wonwoo. Dia lebih tua satu tahun darimu, kau harus sopan.."

"Dan hyung, dia Lee Seokmin. Sahabatku…"

"Dan kalian jangan bertengkar" Wonwoo menatap sinis pemuda dengan hidung yang sangat mancung itu. Seokmin yang menyedari itu hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu supaya masalahnya tidak semakin menjadi.

"Jadi sekarang sudah selesai" Mingyu bersuara di suasana yang sedikit tegang itu.

"Sudah tahu" serempak Wonwoo dan Seokmin mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Berhenti meniruku!" lagi. Mereka berdua mengucapkan kata yang sama di waktu yang sama.

"Diam!" dan sekali lagi, Wonwoo dan Seokmin mengucapkan kata yang sama. Seokmin merasa geli dan tidak bisa menahan tawanya, begitu juga Wonwoo.

"Kenapa bisa sama" Tanya Wonwoo kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, ini ajaib" Seokmin masih meneruskan suara tawanya yang nyaring itu.

"Syukurlah kalian baikkan" Mingyu menghela nafas lega melihat teman dan _Bunny_ nya berbaik kan.

"TIDAK!" Mingyu terkejut. Ternyata pemikirannya meleset.

"Aku bisa gilaaaaa" Mingyu mengacak-acak surainya frustasi.

.

Daripada memperburuk keadaan, Mingyu langsung mengajak pulang Wonwoo dan menyuruh Seokmin pulang sendiri. Bahkan Seokmin mengumpat pada Mingyu.

"Sahabat apa kau ini, mengusir teman baiknya demi seorang badut!"

Tidak sampai situ saja, Seokmin juga mengolokk Wonwoo seperti badut di film yang ramai dibicarakan.

"Lihatlah dia, bukankah mirip badut yang ada di selokan?! Aku pulang" Mingyu tahu Seokmin tidak sampai hati untuk memusuhinya. Pasti besok sudah seperti biasa.

"Hyung kau mau camilan?" kini Wonwoo berada di rumah Mingyu, Wonwoo juga sempat meminjam pakaian Mingyu untuk berganti pakaian. Alasannya, membenci baju yang dipakai karena sudah diolok seperti badut.

"Aku mau kentang goreng dengan saus mayo manis dan ayam bawang?"

"Camilan mu cukup banyak juga" Mingyu tersenyum lalu meraih ponselnya untuk memesan ayam di toko langganan Mingyu.

"Sudah memesan?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Tentu" Mingyu mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengahnya.

"Sambil menunggu bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" usul Mingyu.

"Permainan apa? UNO? Aku tidak bisa bermain UNO. Ular tangga? Itu kuno sekali. Monopoli? Aku tidak suka monopoli. Playstation? Mataku nanti sakit" Mingyu memperhatikan bagaimana lucunya pemuda lebih tua disampingnya ini menjelaskan permainan yang malas dimainkan olehnya.

"Bagaimana kalau truth or dare?"

"Permainan apa itu?" Wonwoo ternyata tidak mengetahui permainan yang cukup terkenal itu.

"Cukup mudah. Jika hyung memilih Truth, maka hyung harus jujur dengan pertanyaan yang akan aku berikan. Lalu, jika hyung memilih Dare, hyung harus melakukan apa yang aku suruh" Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

"Jadi mulai dari mana?"

Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo untuk duduk berhadapan.

"Ayo kita gunting, batu, kertas terlebih dahulu. Yang kalah, yang harus memilih terlebih dahulu" Wonwoo mengangguk dan menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggungnya.

"Gunting, batu, kerrrrrtaaaaaass"

Gunting musuh Batu. Wonwoo kalah.

"Yah, padahal aku tadi mengeluarkan kertas, kenapa gunting yang muncul!" gerutu Wonwoo tidak senang.

"Truth or Dare?"

"emmm… Truth?"

"Kartun yang hyung benci?" Wonwoo Nampak memutar-mutarkan matanya berfikir.

"Dora the explore!" jawab Wonwoo dengan keras.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia bertanya terus, aku sebal menjawab setiap pertanyaannya. Apa dia memakai headset? Setap aku menjawab, dia selalu bertanya. Dora menyebalkan sekali. Aku tidak mau menonton lagi!" Wonwoo berakting dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan memasang ekspresi tidak suka.

"Oke, jangan pasang ekspresi itu" Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kecil dan malu-malu.

"Untuk Mingyu. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Wonwoo memikir hal yang seru untuk dilakukan Mingyu.

"Tarikan New Face di depanku. Kau harus lucu Mingyu!" Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Oke, ini demi Dare" Wonwoo mencari lagu New Face dan mulai memutarbagian reffnya. Disitu Mingyu sudah pemanasan sedikit. Mingyu sedikit hafal dengan tarian ini karena memang dance yang gampang sekali diikuti.

Mingyu memulai gerakan tariannya. Dari yang menggoyangkan pinggul kedepan dengan seksi sampai bagian terpenting, yaitu menggerakan jarinya di depan wajah. Mingyu memasang ekspresi keren, namun yang dilihat Wonwoo adalah pemuda besar yang sok keren menarikan dance yang konyol. Itu Mingyu.

"Bagaimana, aku keren kan?" Wonwoo tertawa sampai wajahnya memerah.

"Kau sangat konyol sekali, astaga" Mingyu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantalan sofa di dekatnya itu.

"Baik-baik aku sudah selesai tertawa. Ayo kita lanjutkan"

"Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!" Mingyu menyeringai dengan tatapan sedikit mesum.

"Karena aku sudah menari, hyung juga harus menari" Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya, siap untuk menggerakan badannya.

"Kau ingin aku menari New Face? Aku bisaaaa" Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saat music terputar, hyung harus mulai menari menirukan genre dan tempo" Wonwoo mengangguk dan siap menunggu music diputar.

"Oke…"

"Mulai.." Dipikiran Wonwo, music energic akan keluar dari benda persegi panjang yang ada di tangan Mingyu itu. Namun, keadaan berbalik. Mingyu malah memutarkan lagu Sam Brown yang berjudul Stop.

" _Mingyu gila! Aku disuruh sexy dance di depannya!"_

"Ya, kau tidak salah memutar lagu!" Mingyu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Tidak. Cepatlah menari"

"Baiklah, putar kembali lagunya. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu akan terganggu" Wonwoo berbalik menyeringai dan membuat Mingyu merinding.

Mingyu memutar kembali music nya, dan Wonwoo mulai berjalan pelan menuju kea rah Mingyu. Mingyu dengan susah payah meneguk air ludahnya melihat Wonwoo yang ada di depannya ini.

" _Jernihkan pikiranmu Mingyu!"_

Wonwoo mulai mendekat dan bibirnya menggumamkan lirik dari lagu tersebut. Wonwoo mulai menyentuh ujung rambut Mingyu dengan jari kelingkingnya dengan sexy. Wonwoo menjulurkan lidahnya dan membasahi bibirnya sendiri dengan sensual. Tangannya kini berada di dada bidang Mingyu, meraba dengan sensual dada bidang itu, lalu tatapannya menuju kebawah dengan tangannya juga. Mingyu berkeringat dingin saat ini. Tidak habis pikir dengan Wonwoo yang ganas ini.

Saat tangan Wonwoo menyentuh bagian perut, Mingyu dengan tidak elitnya mendesah di depan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang menyadari itu hanya tersenyum dalam diamnya.

Wonwoo kini menatap wajah Mingyu yang tegang itu dan mulai mendekatkan wajah keduanya.

"Aummm~" Wonwoo menggigit hidung Mingyu dengan gemas dan mengeluarkan suara auman.

"Kau tidak apa Mingyu?" Wonwoo tertawa melihat ekspresi Mingyu saat ini.

"A-apa itu tadi disebut tarian, huh?" Mingyu berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Itu tadi tarian menggoda" Wonwoo berucap sambil berbisik di telinga Mingyu. Membuat pemuda tinggi itu merinding.

"Ah aku bisa gila" Mingyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berucap kecil.

"Selanjutnya aku" Wonwoo berantusias.

"Masih mau melanjutkan?"

"Menggodamu sangat seru ternyata" Mingyu hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Mingyu melihat jam, memastikan agar paman pengantar ayam lebih cepat datangnya.

"Tidak boleh, harus Dare"

"Baiklah, Da-"

TING TONG

Itu suara bel rumah Mingyu. Mingyu selamat hari ini. Dengan cepat Mingyu berlari kedepan dan mengambil pesanannya.

"Sudah sampai" Wonwoo dengan cepat menyerbu kantung plastik yang ada di tangan Mingyu.

"Akan aku siapkan. Kau duduk sini aja" Wonwoo dengan cepat menuju dapur dan mengambil piring untuk kentang dan ayam bawang mereka. Tak lupa Wonwoo membawa Cola untuk menemani makan kentang itu.

"Ini" Wonwoo meletakan makanan itu di meja depan dan mulai duduk di samping Mingyu untuk melihat acara music di channel KBS itu.

"Mingyu, kau percaya ada orang yang berani berciuman di bawah Trafic Light?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Di Trafic Light sangat ramai. Pasti akan malu"

"Ah, begitu ya"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Yang kau katakan itu salah. Ada seseorang yang tidak malu"

"Oh ya?"

"Iya benar~"

"Memangnya hyung pernah di cium di Trafic Light?"

"Belum"

"Huh, belum?"

"Iya belum. Mungkin kau mau menciumku di bawah Trafic Light?" Mingyu tersedak colanya.

"Ah. Itu tidak mungkin"

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan melakukannya"

Mingyu membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Ya, jangan bercanda"

"Kalau aku benar melakukan, kau harus jadi pacarku ya?" Mingyu tersedak cola untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ah, apa yang kita bicarakan" Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak menjawab berarti iya" Wonwoo langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berpamitan kepada Mingyu.

"Ibu baru saja mengirim pesan. Aku disuruh pulang sekarang. Katanya penting. Sampai jumpa besok" Wonwoo menepuk pipi Mingyu pelan dan beranjak keluar dari rumah besar itu.

Mingyu melihat punggung Wonwoo yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

" _Kau seperti rollercoaster, hyung"_ Mingyu meletakan tangan kanannya di dada dan merasakan detak jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan karena seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang mengejutkan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haiii!, maaf banget terlambat upload TT  
Maaf juga chap ini rada gaje TT Aku harap masih ada yang baca meskipun sedikit berlapuk ini ff xD  
Ditunggu reviewnya yaaa~  
Oh iya, aku buka _PO Softcase bongbong & keychain bongbong all member lohh *lah promote XD_  
Untuk yang kepo gimana gambarnya, bisa cek di ig aku **djung_** sekalian kita berteman XD  
Salam Bunny~  
Ditunggu update-an selanjutnya yaaa para readers tercinta MUACH MUACH MUACH:*


	8. Traffic Light

Laundry

Mingyu x Wonwoo

.

Wonwoo berlari keluar dari rumah Mingyu sambil memegang erat dadanya, seperti ada kembang api yang meledak di bagian sensitifnya itu.

"Apa yang aku katakan tadi, astaga Wonwoo bodoh!" Wonwoo tetap bergumam sampai di rumahnya. Ekspresinya cukup memprihatinkan. Dengan mata kosong dan dahi berkerut.

"Aku pulang"

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Nyonya Jeon saat melihat anak sulungnya itu memasuki rumah.

"Ah, aku? Tidak apa?"

"Benar?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Oh ya ada apa ibu menyuruhku pulang?"

"Ada yang mencarimu" dan sedetik kemudian muncullah pria yang taka sing lagi bagi Wonwoo.

"Seungcheol hyung?"

"Hai, Won" Seungcheol menyapa dengan cengiran manisnya dan tak lupa menampakkan dimple yang sangat menawan.

"Ada apa mencariku hyung?" Wonwoo langsung duduk di samping Seungcheol dan mulai bertanya kenapa pria yang lebih tua darinya itu datang kerumahnya.

"Hanya iseng" Wonwoo mengendus kesal.

"Aku pikir hyung mau mencucikan pakaian disini" Wonwoo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memasang ekpresi kesal.

"Tidak. Aku barusan meminta ijin Bibi Jeon untuk mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat"

"Kemana? Kalau tempatnya tidak bagus, aku tidak mau"

"Cepatlah berganti baju dan kita berangkat" Seungcheol mendorong Wonwoo untuk berdiri dan menuju kamarnya.

"Iya-iya, dasar lelaki tua cerewet! Wlee" Wonwoo menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud untuk mengejek Seungcheol.

"Awas kau Wonwoo" ancam Seungcheol dengan kekehan kecil.

"Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Kalaupun iya, maafkan aku"

.

Wonwoo kini sudah memakai pakaian casual. Hoodie oversize berwarna hijau tua denganjoger pants berwarna senada. Wonwoo menuruni tangga dengan sedikit berlari.

"Hati-hati kau terjatuh" ucap Seungcheol sambil menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih setengah jalan.

"Aku tidak ak- UWAAAA" Wonwoo tergelincir dari tangga itu dengan tidak elitnya. Untung Seungcheol dengan cepat berlari dan menyelamatkan yang lebih muda itu.

Posisi saat ini Seungcheol berada di lantai dan Wonwoo menindih badan berisi Seungcheol. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, bahkan hidungnya bersentuhan. Seungcheol melihat ekspresi lucu Wonwoo saat ini. Matanya tertutup rapat dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa" Wonwoo langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan Husky.

"Ah- hyung, maafkan aku~ Kau tidak apa?" tanya Wonwoo yang masih berada di atas Seungcheol.

Seungcheol berpura-pura kesakitan agar Wonwoo semakin khawatir kepadanya. Menurut Seungcheol, ekspresi Wonwoo sangatlah menggemaskan kalo sedang khawatir seperti ini.

"YAK HYUNG!" teriak Bohyuk dari arah kamarnya, Bohyuk langsung berlari dan membantu Wonwoo untuk berdiri.

"Apa-apaan kalian?!"

CTAK

"Kau jangan salah paham! Seungcheol hyung menolongku saat terjatuh tadi" jelas Wonwoo lalu membantu Seungcheol berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa kan?" tanya Bohyuk sambil mengecek apakah kakaknya ini terluka.

"Ey- adikku sangat perhatian" Wonwoo mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali.

"Tidak jadi" Bohyuk langsung mendorong kasar Wonwoo dan langsung berjalan ke kamarnya. Sebelum ke kamarnya, Bohyuk melirik sinis ke arah Seungcheol.

"Aku bahkan pernah melihatnya bersama orang lain. Awas saja macam-macam dengan Wonwoo hyung"

.

Kini Seungcheol dan Wonwoo berada di kawasan Lotte World. Seungcheol memilih mengajak Wonwoo untuk berjalan-jalan dan menggunakan alasan "Tolong pilihkan aku setelan yang bagus" untuk berduaan bersama Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana kalau disitu? Aku sering berbelanja disitu" Seungcheol mengangguk dan berjalan menuju distro yang ditunjuk oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dengan sibuknya memilihkan pakaian yang menurutnya memang cocok untuk pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun itu. Wonwoo bahkan merepotkan pelayan disana dengan "apa tidak ada warna lain?" atau "ini terlalu kekecilan, apakah ukuran besar tidak ada?"

Seungcheol melihat pergerakan Wonwoo yang lincah dan senyum yang mengembang setiap berbicara membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Sudah dapat! Ini~" Wonwoo memberikan beberapa setel pakaian. Ada beberapa T-shirt dengan model trendy, dan ada pula kemeja yang tak kalah trendy dengan model yang sedang naik daun sekarang.

"Terima kasih" Seungcheol mengambil pakaian itu dan membawanya ke kasir.

"Traktir ada ice cream yaaaaaaaa~" rujuk Wonwoo.

"Tidak"

"Pleaseeee~" Wonwoo memohon seperti anak anjing yang ingin minta makan.

"Tidak mau"

"Ahhhh menyebalkannnnnn~~~" Wonwoo menghentak-hentakan kakinya sebal, bibir merah jambu itu mengerucut lucu, matanya berkedip-kedip manis. Pertahanan Seungcheol runtuh melihat itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Jangan melakukan itu lagi, kau sungguh seperti wanita saja kalau seperti itu" Wonwoo hanya mendelik kesal. Bahkan penjaga kasir ikut terkekeh melihat Wonwoo.

"Nona, aku tampan kan?" tanya Wonwoo kepada penjaga kasir itu.

"Tuan ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

"Tentu saja jujur, kalau tidak jujur hidung nona akan seperti pinochio"

"Tuan sebenarnya terlihat cantik" Wonwoo tambah kesal, lalu menghentakan kakinya.

"Hidung nona seperti pinochio, nona berbohong. Aku permisi" Seungcheol memerah melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang benar-benar tidak biasa ini.

Wonwoo langsung menarik Seungcheol untuk keluar dari distro tersebut.

"Ayo kebawah. Kita cari ice cream" Wonwoo masih setia menarik tangan Seungcheol dengan langkah yang panjang, membuat Seungcheol sedikit kewalahan menyamai langkah Wonwoo.

.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di Traffic Light hendak menyebrang untuk menuju kedai ice cream. Rintikan air mulai membasahi jalanan, tidak terlalu deras, karena hanya gerimis. Pandangan Wonwoo jatuh kepada pemuda dengan Hoodie Navy yang membawa beberapa kantong plastik besar di tangannya.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo melirik ke arah Traffic Light yang kini berubah menjadi warna hijau.

Wonwoo dengan cepat berlari tanpa memperdulikan mobil-mobil yang harus berhenti , serta teriakan Seungcheol yang masih setia di sebrang sana.

Wonwoo langsung berlari ke arah Mingyu dan menggapai tudung Hoodie yang berukuran cukup besar. Menutupkannya ke kepala lelaki bermarga Kim itu dan berucap "Aku tahu ini hal bodoh. Tapi aku suka"

Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Mingyu, semakin dekat wajah mereka, semakin rapat tudung itu menutupi wajah mereka berdua.

Mingyu sangat terkejut dengan aksi Wonwoo yang sangat tiba-tiba ini. Mingyu langsung menjatuhkan kantong plastik yang ada di tangannya saat merasakan benda kenyal dan dingin menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

Mingyu tersenyum dan membalas ciuman yang diberikan Wonwoo. Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Wonwoo dan merengkuh tubuh ramping itu agar semakin mendekat.

Tidak peduli ada dimana mereka sekarang, tidak peduli bagaimana tanggapan orang yang melihat mereka sekarang, dan tidak peduli betapa hancurnya hati seseorang yang kini ada di sebrang jalan menyaksikan mereka berdua berciuman.

Mereka tidak peduli. Ini adalah Mingyu, Wonwoo dan dunia keduanya.

TBC

Haiiiiii~ akhirnya aku bisa update Laundryㅠㅠ setelah sekian lama berdebuㅠㅠ aku harap kalian suka dengan kelanjutannya meskipun (mungkin) sudah bosan dengan jalan ceritanya. C U next chap~


	9. Bersama

Laundry

Mingyu x Wonwoo

.

.

Hujan yang awalnya hanya gerimis mengundang, kini sudah menjadi bulir bulir besar yang sakit saat mengenai permukaan kulit.

Ketiganya basah kuyup saat memasuki rumah Mingyu. Ia menawarkan rumahnya sebagai tempat berteduh sementara dan dengan alibi akan memasakan sesuatu yang hangat untuk di nikmati disaat hujan. Awalnya Seungcheol menolak, pria yang lebih tua itu ingin langsung kerumah Wonwoo saja, berdua dengan Wonwoo tanpa harus ada si Kim -Penganggu- itu. Namun usahanya sia-sia saat Wonwoo menyatakan ingin sekali memakan masakan Mingyu.

"Please~ Seungcheol hyung~ dirumah Mingyu ya? Ya ya ya?" Wonwoo menarik-narik Long Coat basah itu dengan semangat.

"Baiklah" balas Seungcheol pasrah. Dan disinilah mereka bertiga. Di rumah Kim Mingyu.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan aku ambilkan baju ganti" Mingyu berjalan dengan langkah panjang menuju kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk kedua temannya itu -Mingyu tidak tahu pasti bisa menyebut Seungcheol teman atau tidak, karena baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Ini untuk Wonwoo hyung"

"Dan ini untuk..." jeda sebentar sebelum Seungcheol memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Choi Seungcheol" Mingyu tersenyum singkat lalu memberikan celana training hitam dan T-shirt hitamnya.

"Hyung bisa pakai kamar mandi bawah. Wonwoo hyung kamar mandi atas"

"Lalu kau?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ada 2 kamar mandi di lantai atas" Seungcheol mengangguk dan menuju kamar mandi bawah dan Mingyu, Wonwoo berjalan bersama menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke tujuan masing-masing.

"Kamar mandinya di ujung sana"

"Aku takut" Wonwoo malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu lebar milik Mingyu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung. Atau kau mau yang di dalam kamar itu?" Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Baiklah" Mingyu menarik Wonwoo menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar atas.

"Eh- kita ganti berdua?"

"Lalu mau bagaimana lagi? Lihatlah jari-jariku dan jari-jarimu, terlihat berkerut karena kedinginan"

"Tapi aku malu" Wonwoo menutup wajahnya dengan tangan cantiknya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. Semburat merah juga terlihat di pipi putihnya itu.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak hyung, kau hadap ke utara, aku menghadap selatan. Paham?" Wonwoo mengangguk dan memasuki kamar mandi dengan ukuran yang cukup luas. Wonwoo meletakan pakaian gantinya di gantungan yang ada di depan. Dengan cepat, Wonwoo melepas atasannya dan mengambil T-shirt putih itu dan memakainya.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Wonwoo berganti pakaian, karena dalam situasi seperti ini, ia harus cepat tanggap.

"Kalau sudah selesai, hyung bisa keluar duluan"

"Ah iya" Wonwoo dengan mata terpejam, berusaha untuk tidak melihat Mingyu yang ia ketahui sedang half-naked itu.

"Untung sudah lihat sedikit tadi" batinnya. Dan langsung keluar kamar mandi dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Astaga, Mingyu ternyata memiliki tubuh yang bagus" Wonwoo berjalan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik handuk yang ia pegang. Sementara itu Mingyu hanya terkekeh pelan dan melanjutkan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berganti dengan santai sedangkan ada bunny yang sedang berganti pakaian juga. Huh! Aku bisa gila"

.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Seungcheol yang sudah ada di sofa bawah dengan handuk yang ada di kepalanya -seperti domba.

"Pipimu merah, kau sakit?" tanya Seungcheol lalu menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Tidak"

"Sini handuknya" Seungcheol meraih handuk itu dan meletakan di atas kepala Wonwoo, selanjutnya ia mengusap-usap handuk tersebut guna mengeringkan rambut basah Wonwoo.

"Nanti kau bisa sakit"

"Iya, terima kasih Seungcheol hyung" Seungcheol tidak menjawab, ada getaran-getaran aneh di dalam tubuhnya saat melihat Wonwoo mengatakan terima kasih sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Sungguh! Ada apa denganku! Ada apa Choi Seungcheol!"

Ditengah kegiatan mereka, Mingyu muncul sambil membawakan dua cangkir berisikan coklat panas yang sangat cocok di nikmati dikala hujan deras menguyur kota Seoul.

Mingyu meletakan dua cangkir itu di meja lalu berpamitan lagi ke dapur.

"Aku akan memasak"

"Aku ikut!!" teriak Wonwoo senangnya bukan main.

"Tunggu sebentar" Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Seungcheol yang saat ini sudah berdiri.

"A-aku ikut juga" dengan nada yang terpatah-patah, Seungcheol berhasil mengalahkan gengsinya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin kan aku bertindak seperti boss?"

"Itu mungkin saja sih, tapi kalau mau membantu, aku persilahkan" balas Mingyu dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo!" Sebelah tangan Wonwoo menggandeng Seungcheol dan sebelahnya lagi menggandeng tangan Mingyu. Disini Wonwoo sangat bersemangat dan tidak mengetahui bahwa pria-pria yang ada di dekatnya ini sedang berperang batin.

"Baiklah kita memasak apa!" tanya Wonwoo semangat sambil memasanh clemek berwarna biru muda untuk dirinya.

"Kenapa aku diberi warna pink?" Seungcheol tidak terima. Wonwoo mendapat biru muda, Mingyu berwarna putih, dan dirinya berwarna pink? Yang benar saja Choi Seungcheol, pria 22 tahun berpenampilan manly dan berani harus menggunakan clemek berwarna pink?

"Sudahlah hyung, terima saja" Wonwoo buru-buru menganbil clemek tersebut dari tangan Seungcheol dan memakaikan clemek itu pada yang lebih tua.

"Berhubung kau sudah memakaikan, aku tidak protes lagi" Seungcheol terlihat senang dan bangga. Nilainya 1 - 0 sekarang.

"Kita akan memasak _sundubu-jiggae_ " Mingyu mengeluarkan beberapa bahan yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Hyung, tolong potong dadu tahu ini" Mingyu memberikan plastik persegi panjang berisikan 8 kotak tahu putih yang siap olah.

Seungcheol dengan senang hati menerima dan mulai memotong dadu tahu tersebut.

Dapur Mingyu sangatlah luas, jadi mereka tidak perlu berdesak-desakan saat mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing.

"Wonwoo hyung, tolong potong kecil-kecil daun bawang ini dan tomat"

"Siap!" sedangkan Mingyu, sedang menyiapkan kompor dan memanaskan air, sambil memotong beberapa sayur yang akan di olah juga.

Wonwoo memotong asal daun bawang itu. Dengan tidak professional nya ia memotong dengan ukuran yang sangat besar.

"Hyung, bukan seperti itu" Mingyu beranjak dari tempatnya. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Mingyu meletakan tangannya diatas tangan Wonwoo yang sedang memotong tersebut.

"Seperti ini" Wonwoo tersenyum kecil sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Mingyu yang ada di belakangnya.

"Jangan pernah takut dengan pisau, selagi hyung bisa mengusainya, ia tidak akan melukai" Mingyu mengajarkan tips trik untuk Wonwoo, dan lagi-lagi mereka tidak sadar bahwa masih ada manusia lagi disana.

Seungcheol melihat dengan geram. Tangannya masih memotong dadu tahu-tahu itu. Hingga dengan cerobohnya pisau itu melukai tangannya.

"Aw-" teriak Seungcheol cukup nyaring. Darah segar banyak mengalir, Wonwoo yang panik segera mengambil tissue yang ada di situ dan membalut sementara lukanya agar tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi.

"Mingyu, aku akan mengurus Seungcheol hyung. Maaf tidak bisa membantu" Mingyu tersenyum mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Dia ceroboh atau cemburu? Dasar!"

.

Wonwoo membuka kotak P3K itu dan mengeluarkan alkohol untuk membasuh goresan itu.

"Aw- pelan pelan"

"Hyung kenapa ceroboh!"

"Tidak tahu"

"Haishhh-" Wonwoo memberikan tetesan betadine dan membalut luka itu dengan handsaplast bermotif singa.

"Hyung, lihatlah. Ada motif singa"

"Lalu?"

"Seperti dirimu! Hyung mirip singa, Rawr~" Wonwoo menggerakan tangannya seperti kucing yang lucu.

"Sudah sudah, tanganku masih kaku"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku kehabisan setengah darah gara-gara tadi!"

"Hyung yang serius! Jangan bercanda! Apa aku harus lapor polisi?" Wonwoo mode panik langsung mengambil ponselnya dan ingin menelfon polisi Seoul.

Tapi belum sempat mengetik nomornya, ponsel itu sudah ada di tangan Seungcheol.

"Dimana-mana, kalau sakit ke rumah sakit, bukan polisi!" Wonwoo hanya memberikan cengiran polos.

Mingyu hanya melihat miris dari arah dapur, melihat betapa senangnya bunny saat tertawa dengan oranglain. Masakan sudah selesai, Mingyu tinggal menaruh masakan itu dari wajan ke mangkuk dengan ukuran besar. Namun, karena perang batin yang ia alami. Jari telunjuk Mingyu tidak sengaja menyentuh wajan panas itu hingga telunjuknya melepuh.

"Sial!" Mingyu berpura-pura menahan sakit di telunjuknya dan memanggil Wonwoo dan Seungcheol untuk menuju meja makan.

Di meja makan pun yang aktif berbicara hanya Wonwoo. Sementara yang lainnya hanya menanggapi sesekali lelucon-lelucon garing pemuda bermata rubah ini.

"Kita nanti lanjut nonton filmnya ya! Mingyu harus lihat, ini film lucu sekali!" teriak Wonwoo excited.

1 jam telah berlalu, dan film yang mereka tonton sudah menayangkan bagian credit tittle. Disini yang menikmati film di awal hanya Wonwoo. Pria-pria di sampingnya ini sungguh sedang dalam perang batin dan dalam egonya masing-masing.

Susah bagi Seungcheol mengatakan "Aku tahu Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa kau orang yang disukainya. Tapi apa kau pernah berfikir adanya celah disitu?" Seungcheol rasa tidak baik juga membicarakan hal seperti itu padahal mereka berdua baru saja berkenalan.

"Won-" Mingyu terkejut saat Wonwoo menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundaknya.

"Biar aku yang mengantar ia pulang, karena aku yang izin keluar bersamanya pada Bibi Jeon" Mingyu tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan Seungcheol membawa Bunny nya.

Wonwoo sekarang ada di punggung Seungcheol. Wonwoo tidak terusik sama sekali saat Seungcheol dengan susah payah menggendong tubuh bongsornya.

"Aku permisi" Seungcheol pamitan kepada Mingyu, namun sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi dari rumah itu, Seungcheol berujar.

"Ah- Mingyu, apa kau tahu kata-kata dari Debbi Fields?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Hal yang paling penting adalah tidak merasa takut untuk mengambil kesempatan. Kegagalan terbesar adalah tidak mau mencoba. Ketika kamu menemukan sesuatu yang kamu cintai, maka lakukanlah yang terbaik" Mingyu masih tidak memahami maksud Seungcheol.

"Aku harap, aku bisa melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk Wonwoo. Aku permisi" Pria berkulit pucat itu sudah hilang dari arah pandangan Mingyu. Kini Mingyu tahu maksud ucapan Seungcheol.

 **Seungcheol berusaha merebut Wonwoo darinya.**

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Author note's : Haiii~ allhamdulilah aku bisa up Laundry '3' maaf kalau chap kali ini rada gaje dan banyak typo(s). Aku bakal update di ffn setelah aku update di wp /apasih/?Maaf juga kalo chap-chap selanjutnya bakal pendek-pendekㅠㅠ doain laptop saya nggak marah lagi yaa~C U next chap~_


End file.
